YamixHikari
by Celestialic
Summary: *Yaoi -+- Bakura/Ryou* Simple story of BakuraxRyou... >*COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

  Yami`Hikari

Hiyaz! My first fanfic ever! Huza! ^^ I have read much to start writing them myself… So, this story is mainly about Bakura/Ryou, and fluff, fluff, fluffiness!!  And just to fill you in… Bakura had stopped beating Ryou, but he was still the cold and bad tempered spirit. However, Bakura felt his feelings for Ryou, and Ryou helps change Bakura into a nicer Bakura!!! ^^ 

Bakura: Nice Summary. -.-

… What did you say?? 

Bakura: I'm saying that your summary is utterly pathetic. 

*Drops jaw* What!?

Bakura: *smirks*

*Narrows eyes* I'll deal with you later… *cracks knuckles*

Ryou: *sweatdrops* Warnings: This story consists of Yaoi!! Read at your own risk!! Ano.. Celestial does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor Bakura and I. 

*Gasp* Yes I do own you and Bakura!!

Ryou: Heh, no you don't! =P

Bakura: That's because _I_ own Ryou.

Ryou: … *blush*

Awwww! Kodak moment! *click*

Bakura+Ryou: ….

Heh. ^^

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  Bakura sat at his window, gazing at the stormy weather outside. He was lonely. Well, not exactly lonely. 

  "Yami? What are you doing?" Ryou poked his head in the room.

  "Nothing. Shut up," Bakura replied.

  "Oh, okay. I won't bother you then," Ryou said with a slight smile, and skipped out of the room.

  Bakura hated Ryou's attitude. Ryou was always cheerful, no matter what Bakura says. He had stopped beating him a few weeks ago. Ryou never had hated him for being so violent, and nor had Ryou ever complained. He had let Bakura beat the living daylights out of him, letting Bakura control him completely. 

  But Bakura had seen Ryou's real inside. In the front, he has been the optimistic side, but Bakura had seen Ryou crying himself to sleep. He had seen what his beatings has done to Ryou. So he stopped. The beatings might have, but Bakura's grumpy attitude would never change. 

  Bakura knew that he, himself, was going soft. He felt himself melt when he saw Ryou crying, when he saw Ryou's smiles to him.

  Just now, Bakura knew the cheery face was fake. Outside the room, in the halls, Ryou was crying; unhappy. He knew Ryou never liked the harsh words: "Shut up,"; "I don't care,"; "Go away,". Ryou, however, never show that he was unhappy; but instead pretend he was okay with Bakura, not caring about what Bakura says.

  But Bakura had seen through his heart.

  Sighing, he stood up, and walked outside the room. Just as he guessed, Ryou was indeed crying, sitting on the floor, and leaning to a wall, knees up to his chest. When Ryou looked up and saw Bakura, he hastily wiped the tear on his cheek. Ryou stood up and put up a small smile.

  "Yami? I can make dinner… if you're hungry," Ryou said.

  "No," Bakura simply said. He gazed at the boy, the pretty boy. Yes, that was all Ryou is: pretty, very pretty. With his chocolate eyes big and innocent, his pale skin matching with the soft locks of silvery white hair. "Why were you crying?"

  "I… I wasn't," Ryou stammered in his usual sweet voice.

  "Whatever," Bakura said, walking away. He wanted to ask more, wanting to comfort Ryou. But he hated to show that he cared.

  Unfortunately, Ryou heard the thought through their link. He, confused, looked at the walking away Bakura. 'Did he really cared?' No. Ryou shook the thought away. Bakura never would care for him. 'Then why did he stop beating you??' He pitied me. Ryou knew… Yes, Bakura pitied him for how weak he was. That's it. He never cared anymore of him. A tear rolled down his cheek. No, don't cry! Be strong! It was no use. He couldn't stop his tears. 

  Ryou slowly walked down the stairs, deciding to question Bakura, who was sitting on the couch, bored.

  "Ya… Yami," Ryou asked shyly. 

  "What do you want?" Bakura rolled his eyes to Ryou.

  "Why did… Why did you…" He couldn't say it. Be strong, Ryou! Say it! "Why did you stop beating me?"

  Silence. 

  Bakura was silent at the question. He never thought Ryou would have the courage to ask a thing like that. He looked up to Ryou, with tears in his eyes, staring back at him. With that angelic expression, Bakura couldn't manage to choke out "Go away!".

  "Ryou…" Bakura began.

  Ryou gasped at what his yami said. Bakura had never called him by his real name. He usually just say, "Hey," or "Yo,". Ryou was awed. 

  "Ryou…" Bakura hesitated, not knowing what to say. Normally he would have slapped Ryou for questioning him, but for some odd reason he couldn't. Yet Bakura forced himself to keep his cold heart. "Fine! You want me to beat you up again?"

  Ryou's eyes widened. One moment Bakura was calling him 'Ryou', all of a sudden Bakura's cold heart returned. Resisting the urge to run away, Ryou wanted to let his yami do whatever he wants. Bakura _was_ his yami, after all. 

  "If you want, yami, then do what you want," Ryou whispered softly and closed his eyes, ready for any sudden attack from his yami. 

  Bakura blinked at the words. His hikari was so good. Wait-he had never admitted Ryou being his hikari. Bakura, frustrated, lifted a fist, ready to punch Ryou in the stomach. But, fate seemed to stop him. He could not, or perhaps, would not; send Ryou a punch. 

  Bakura forced himself to push his arm down, his breaths rapid.

  Ryou slowly opened his eyes, and stared into the chocolate ones that were so much like his own. 

  "Bakura…" Ryou slowly said, as Bakura stomped away.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  Bakura cursed himself for not punching Ryou. He knew he was going soft. Ryou was so good. So innocent and pure. He was forgiving, something Bakura hated. Why can't Ryou just fight back? Or, why doesn't he at least tell Bakura to beating him? But Ryou never said a word. He refused to hate Bakura. Even Worse, Ryou pretended to be okay. When Bakura beat the hell out of Ryou, the next morning Ryou would be cheery and greet Bakura, like nothing happened at all. Ryou also covered his wounds, so that he didn't seem hurt at all.

  But that was why Bakura wanted to hurt Ryou – to make him feel hurt.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  Huza! First chapter!! =) I hope its not too bad… Please Review! And I'll reply your reviews here! 

Next Chapter: Fight between Bakura and Ryou, Ryou runs away, Bakura finds him, … and finally... FLUFF!! =D


	2. Chapter 2: The Runaway

Chapter Two

  Oh my gosh! I'm so happy with the reviews!! Not only happy, but extremely happy! ^^;; Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I replied to every one of them at the bottom of the page:: Thankyou!! *glomp* =D And um, Yami Bakura is called 'Bakura' here and Normal Bakura is 'Ryou';; For whoever mentioned it. =) Oh and there will be Yami and Yuugi starting at chapter three! ^^ I've decided they should be in the story as well. As you know, I have written up to chapter 5 on my 'handy dandy notebook'! 

Bakura: … isn't that from… Blues Clues?

;_; Yes. 

Bakura: *snickers* Heh, I knew you liked those shows.

… And Ryou… 

Ryou: *appears in cloud of smoke* *is holding a piece of paper*

Go ahead and read it…

Ryou: *cough* Uh… Celestial doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor Bakura and Ryou, who is kawaii, sweet, cute, innocent, adorable,  angelic, pure, small and—

Keep going….

Ryou: *blush* who wrote this?

*Points to Bakura*

Bakura: *points to Celestial*

Ryou: … And warnings: Yaoi! Read at your own risk. 

Ryou: How am I 'small'?

Um… *looks at Bakura*

Bakura: Um… it means you are cuddly and cute.

Ryou: o.O;; 

*grins* Next chapter would be your turn to pick on, Baku-chan! D

Bakura: *gulp*

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  Not for the first time, Bakura was in a bad mood. And things happen when he is.

  Ryou sighed when he heard the thundering downstairs. He got up and slowly walked down the stairs.

  A sight filled his eyes.

  The sofas were flipped over, glass were scattered all over the floor. And there, in a corner, stood his yami, Bakura.

  "Bakura, if you like to make a disarray in your own living room, go ahead. But please clean it up yourself."

  Bakura stared at Ryou. He was not in any way pissed at what he did, but instead let him destrop the house. Bakura watched as his hikari weakly try to lift the couch, but couldn't.

  "Weakling," Bakura said, walking away simply in his usual carefree, not-my-business style.

  Ryou tried to control his temper.

  "Why don't you come and help?" He asked nicely.

  "Make me." Bakura said, turning his head towards Ryou. His eyes told him that tears were once again pouring out of the other pair of chocolate eyes.

  "Damnit Ryou! Why do you cry so much!" Bakura yelled.

  Ryou was unable to control neither his tears nor his temper.

  "It's not my fault _you_ make me cry!" Ryou yelled back.

  "That's because you're a weakling!" Bakura yelled even louder. Ryou had never yelled at him before.

  "Then sorry that I'm a weakling, and not like you, the strong and powerful kind!" Ryou yelled, his eyes red with more tears.

  "Shut up, Ryou! I have taught you not to be a weakling! Its you that want to let people beat you up!"

  "No one wants to beat me up! It's only you!"

  "Fine then! SOR-RY! There! You happy now?" Bakura shouted, in between breaths.

  Ryou stared at his yami, and without thinking; opened the door and stomped out into the cold world outside.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  Bakura fixed the destropyed living room, staring out the window.

  Ryou had been gone for over an hour, and, as little as Bakura like to admit; he was worried about Ryou. The rain had gotton thicker, and Ryou didn't take anything with him when he left.

  Bakura regret yelling at Ryou, as Ryou really hadn't done anything wrong. So, lost in thoughts, Bakura decided to search for him. 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  Ryou was alone, standing on a bridge, soaked and drenched. His thin little T-shirt didn't keep him warm.

  All the time he was thinking about Bakura. But all that did was to bring him into tears. As little as he would like to admit, he loved his yami. Not only as a soul mate, but even more than that.

  Ryou couldn't understand why he loved his mean and stubborn yami, but Ryou understood Bakura had a soft side. And he was going to bring it out.

  He had thought of going home, but facing Bakura could be a living nightmare. He had thought of going to someone's house, but probably no one would like to welcome him. 

  He had thought of Bakura coming to find him and bring him home, but he knew his yami was not the gentle and caring type. So all Ryou could do was to stand on this bridge; in the rain, drenched in his own thoughts.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  Bakura searched the whole town, here and there, but where was Ryou? He had thought of giving up, but the mental image of Ryou standing on the streets, in a wee little T-shirt, soaked from the rain, shivering in the cold… He couldn't leave Ryou alone. 

  But is there a way to find him? He could ask someone… "Have you seen a boy with white hair, pale skin, with an abnormal gold ring thing around—" Yes! The abnormal gold ring thing! Ryou always have it worn around his neck. But Bakura had never talked to Ryou through the ring before, since he would never admit having suck a weak pretty-boy as a hikari.

  But he did it anyway.

  //Ryou? Where the hell are you!?//

  Silence.

  //Ryou! Answer me!//

  Silence.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  Ryou stared at the ring. That was certainly Bakura's voice. He had actually talked to him through the ring? Ryou didn't want to answer him. Maybe Bakura might bring him home and beat him for the rest of the night. Ryou didn't want to take that risk.

  Wait—someone's coming! It was Bakura! Ryou was about to jump on the figure in joy, just to realized there was no such luck. The man was not Bakura. He would never have the will to search for his weak, little, whimpering hikari.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  Bakura gave up. Maybe Ryou was tired and he went home? Maybe he is at someone's house? He knew he could never find Rypu. Bakura slapped himself. How could he have let Ryou run away? How hell knows where he is. What is Ryou is in danger? What if he got ran over by a car? Bakura slapped himself again at the thought. No, Ryou was safe.

  Then, just as he approached a bridge, he saw a figure like a reflection of himself standing on the side of the bridge. And it looked awfully familiar. Wait—was that Ryou? It was. He's not about to jump off, is he?

  Bakura ran to the figure. It looked up. It was in fact Ryou. Bakura could see him shivering, drenched in rain. Chocolate eyes red from crying, silvery hair wet and stuck to his face; it was Ryou.

  Yet Bakura felt a rush of anger. Ryou brought him into all this trouble. Ryou made him get soaked with rain. And Bakura had hated rain.

  Resisting the urge to slap him, Bakura grabbed Ryou's arm and started pulling him towards their house without another word.

  But Ryou flicked off Bakura's grip.

  Bakura, pissed, tried and grad Ryou's arm again.

  The same result happened.

  "What the hell is wrong with you!?" Bakura shouted.

  Ryou just stared at him. Bakura was awed as h saw the chocolate orbs filled with sadness, melancholy and desire.

  Bakura rethought his actions carefully, feeling sorry for Ryou with every bit of his heart. He slowly reached out and wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist, oulling him close.

  "Aibou, please come home with me," Bakura said softly, so unlike with usual loud and arrogant voice.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  Ryou's eyes widened. Bakura was—hugging him!? Ryou slowly reached out his own arms and returned the hug.

  "Yami…" Ryou began.

  "Shh, aibou, let's go home. You're freezing," Bakura took off his jacket and wrapped it over Ryou's shoulders as they silently walked home without another word.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

That was long. 

Now to reply the reviewers…

Vada via cretino: Heh, no! I think your 'serious' fics are way better than mine! ^^

Lord R: Um… 'Characterization seems to follow the accepted cannon'? ?_?

Harpie138: Heh, I love yaoi fluff too! X)

S. A. Bonasi: =O you know so much about Bakura! I kinda changed it around a bit to make it work.. u know. ^^

Misty Magic: Arigatou for being the first reviewer! *glomp* mostly people don't review when they see no one else reviewing… -.-

And for next chapter: Ryou catches a cold, Ryou faints, First appearance of Yami Yuugi, and MORE fluff! Expect it by Friday! =D


	3. Chapter 3: The New Yuumei

Chapter Three

***Note: In the name of this chapter, 'Yuumei' roughly means 'Dark and Light' in English.

  O_O;; OMG! SO MANY REVIEWS!! I'm so flattered.! And Empress Faria-chan added me to her favourites list! ='D *glomps* I replied everyone's reviews..! Thanks to everyone who cared… *glomp glomp glomp*

Bakura: *sigh*

  And yes! BAKU-CHAN! *glomp* If it wasn't for you and Ryou, I wouldn't have had all these reviews in the first place!! I luv you two!!

Bakura+Ryou: …

 Oh yes… the disclaimer. *grins widely*

Ryou: *is holding a piece of paper* … 

Go on, read it.

Ryou: Celestial does not own Yu-gi-oh! nor any of the characters, especially Yami Bakura, who is cool, scary, vicious, mysterious, hot and se—

Keep Going…

Ryou: … *blush*

Bakura: … who wrote this?

*smiles* Ryou and I did.

Bakura: Aibou… *glares*

What? Don't you think its true? Cool, scary, vicious, mysterious, hot…

Ryou: *nodds shyly*

Bakura: … How am I scary and vicious?

… You _are_ scary.

Bakura: … what about vicious?

Ryou: … We mean that you are wicked and evil.

Bakura: Is that a good thing?

*Looks at Ryou*

Ryou: *looks at Celestial*

*nodds sheepishly* um… ya…

Bakura: *smirks* I knew I rock.

Ryou+Celestial: … right. ¬.¬

Bakura: Shut up. You're just jealous.

O_o;; … I'll be remembering that in the following chapters…

Bakura: *gulp*

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  Ryou caught a cold after the intense rain yesterday, getting soaked from head to toe.

  But Ryou was happy to be sick. Bakura had taken care of him all morning. He wasn't extremely caring to Ryou, but at least from time to time he pops out of the ring and asks Ryou if he needed anything.

  Just then, Bakura appeared in the room.

  "Yami?" Ryou asked.

  "What?" Bakura's cold tone was still present, but something in his eyes told Ryou that his yami was very fond of him after the fight yesterday.

  "I… just wanted to thank you," Ryou felt colour rushing to his face. "For taking care of me."

  Bakura smiled slightly.

  "And I'm sorry about yesterday."

  Ryou stared at his yami. Bakura never apologized.

  "It wasn't your fault, I shouted at you too," Ryou said, a bit flustered.

  "No, Ryou. I flipped the couches over _first_," Bakura said, looking away. "And _I_ was the once to shout at you _first_."

  "…" Ryou was speechless. Although his yami's voice was still cold and wintry, they seemed like honey to Ryou.

  "Go sleep, Ryou. You don't want to get any more ill." Bakura said, sitting on the Ryou's bed.

  Ryou nodded and closed his eyes.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  Bakura looked at the boy in bed, sleeping soundlessly and peacefully. With the pale skin and white hair, Ryou looked like an angel. Pure and innocent. Smiling slightly, Bakura slowly pulled the covers up to cover Ryou.

  Standing up, Bakura hated himself for fighting with Ryou. He hated everything he did to Ryou. He hated himself for beating him in the first place, hated himself for making Ryou cry, and most of all, hated himself for letting Ryou run out into the rain.

  Bakura swore to himself, never to let anything like that to happen again.

 *+*+*+*+*+*+*

  The next day Ryou was still not feeling well, but he insisted to go to school anyway.

  "No, Ryou. No school," Bakura simply said.

  "Please, yami? I… really… want to—"

  "I said no."

  "But, I feel perfectly fine!"

  "Shut up! I said no!"

  Ryou whimpered at the sudden yell from his yami. He knew Bakura was just worried about him, but he really was okay. A bit of temperature won't stop him.

  Bakura felt guilty for shouting at Ryou again, but Ryou should understand it was only for his own good.

  "I just… I just…" Ryou began.

  Seeing the pleading eyes, Bakura sighed. "Fine. But I will come with you."

  "… Why?" Ryou stared at his yami, confused.

  "'Cause I don't want you to be alone while you're sick, damnit!"

  Ryou's heart lightened at the words.

  "But… It would be strange if the teacher sees two Ryous…"

  "God, Ryou! I'll go in the ring then!" 

  Ryou's smile widened as they set off to school.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  History was first, which everyone dozed off. Then came Mathematics, the algebra which Ryou hated. Then there was science, studying biology… Ryou felt as though the world around him was swirling.

  No! He would not faint. He told Bakura he was fine. And he was. He couldn't let Bakura know that he was still ill and should've stayed in bed.

  Ryou slowly made his way down the starcase, both hands gripping the rail for support. No! Don't close your eyes! Ryou forced his eyes to open. He saw… colours, swirling in front of him. Ryou focused at them, magenta, black, blond… Magenta, black, blond… 

  And he fainted.

  But he fainted on someone.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  Yami Yuugi jumped when a sudden weight fell on him. 

  "Uh, aibou, some help here…" Yami said.

  Yuugi looked over his yami's shoulder. "Oh! That's Ryou Bakura!"

  Yami jumped once again at the mention of the name. Yet Ryou slipped and fell to the ground with a thud when his weight-supporter had moved.

  "You mean, Bakura, the thief who stole all my gold and jewels??" Yami said, not noticing the silver-haired boy on the ground.

  "Yami! You dropped him!" Yuugi cried, rushing over to Ryou.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  Bakura, in the ring, was suddenly being squashed like a sandwich by the floor and Ryou's chest.

"Aw, that weakling fell down again!" And without thinking, Bakura materialized beside Ryou; and met a pair of crimson eyes.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

"You!" Bakura and Yami both yelled at the same time.

  "What are _you_ doing here, PHAROAH?" Bakura snapped, unblinking at the deep scarlet orbs.

  "What are _you_ doing here, TOMB ROBBER?" Yami snapped, unblinking at the deep almond orbs.

  "Um…" Yuugi began, a bit uncertain what to say.

  Bakura snapped his eyes to Yuugi, who was kneeling on the ground beside his hikari. Bakura's eyes widened.

  "Ryou!" Bakura, too, kneeled down and lifted his hikari's shoulders up and started shaking him. "Wake up, Damnit!"

  Yuugi slowly reached out and put his hand on Ryou's forehead. He gasped.

  "He has a fever!" Yuugi exclaimed.

  "I know," Bakura said simply.

  "Then you shouldn't have let him go to school, you idiot!" Yami said rather loudly.

  Bakura glared at Yami, eyes shining with angriness.

  Yami glared at Bakura, eyes shining with slyness.

  "Um…" Yugi began, a bit uncertain what to say.

  Bakura snapped his eyes to the pharaoh's hikari, and suddenly remembered he, himself, has a hikari as well.

  "Get him to the nurse quickly!" Yuugi told him.

  "I'll deal with you later, PHAROAH," Bakura hissed with a smirk and started dragging Ryou to the opposite way to the nurse's office.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  Huza! Another chappie. Please R/R!! =) 

Next chapter: _More_ fluff, Yuugi lies, Bakura gets thrown in the face by a basketball, Ryou hugs Bakura. ^^;; Expect it by sometime next week! =D

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

& To those who reviewed…

Dark faerie: LOL! ^^;; *tapes Bakura&Ryou's actions in the 'dark room'*

Empress Faria: Omg! *hugs* You added me to your favourites list! *glomp* Thankies!

S.A. Bonsai: Heh, it wasn't all _my_ idea… If you look around a bit on ff.net, you might notice almost all of the B/R fics are like this one… ^^;; Your long reviews made my day!

Faia Ookami: Heh, *whistles* Patrica, get Baku-chan for me! ^___^ 

AngelicMouseGirl: And Bakura is the _hottest_ and bestest yami ever!! XD

Jay Kamiya: I'm glad you liked it!! +)

Lord R: Lol, Thankew! Sorry… I'm one of the dumbest people in the world. X(

ARIGATOU TO EVERYONE WHO CARED!!

--If I missed you, sorry! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Awaken

 Chapter Four

HUZA~! ^_______^ Chapter 4…. Finally. I finished typing it up on Monday… but I couldn't upload it…!! *whacks internet thing with glass bottle* So I promise Chapter five will be up veeery soon! Again, Thanks to everyone who reviewed! *glomp* they made my day! My first fic didn't really disappoint me after all! XD Now I'm aiming for…. 50 reviews! … but that is quite impossible. -_- Anyways I'm glad everyone enjoyed Yami Yuugi and Bakura's meeting… Heh, I never thought of actually putting them in the story, but my pen just kind of wrote itself! ;;  

Bakura: Enough of your idiotic pieces of crap. Get on with the story already.

*grins* Why? Do you wanna see what I have planned for you and Ryou??

Bakura: … *Looks away* 

Hah! Admit it! You're in love! -^__^-

Bakura: I am not.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. Let's test you then…

Bakura: With…?

With him, of course! *snap snap*

Ryou: *steps out wearing big long white t-shirt that covers up white shorts underneath, revealing pale long legs* 

He looks soooo kawaii ^^, right Bakura? *wink wink nudge nudge*

Bakura: … 

Ryou: *sees Bakura* *blushes*

Awww… Doesn't he look like your angel??  ^_____^

Bakura: … Ryou, come… *grabs Ryou's arm* *pulls him towards his room*

Ryou: *eyes widen* *smiles happily* 

… *sigh* Love, Love, Love!! =D

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  "Damnit Ryou! So heavy!"

  He had been dragging Ryou across the floor and down the hall by the arms, as he obviously haven't thought of 'carrying'. But Bakura still didn't have any clue where the nurse's office was.

  Frequently Bakura earned stares of other students down the hall, as two exactly alike boys together was strange enough. If not stranger, one of them was dragging the other, who seems to be unconscious. Bakura glared at them, spitting out, "Got a problem?" and they would obediently back off.

  At the end of the hallway was a big door. The sigh next to it read, "G-Y-M-N-A-S-I-U-M". 'Damnit, I never learned to read hieroglyphics…' And without thinking, Bakura banged open the door and yelled, "Get me a nurse right now!" 

  The guys in the gym were a lot tougher and bigger than Bakura, as all he had all along was only an attitude and a death-glare. So before Bakura could see where he was, a basketball was thrown right across the gym, and onto his face.

*+*+*+*+*

  Bakura woke and found himself on a bed with white linen sheets. 

  "What the--?" Bakura sat up. And something suddenly popped into his head. Ryou.

  Bakura pushed open the door with a loud bang.

  "RYOU! GET UR ASS RIGHT HERE NOW!"

  "Please calm down, gentlemen. Follow me if you wish to see him." A nurse came out from behind the counter. She led Bakura into the room. On the bed laid Ryou. He was still and motionless.

  "HE'S DEAD!!!" Bakura yelled.

  "Please consider your volume. And no, he's not dead. He is just unconscious." The nurse looked from Bakura to Ryou, Ryou to Bakura. "Is he your brother?"

  "No, he's my hikari," Bakura said, eyes glued sadly to Ryou's pale face.

  "Your hee-car-weed?"

  Bakura glared his death-glare. "YES! GOT A PROBLEM?"

  "Oh, nononononono. Ryou can go home when he's awake. Do take care of your hee-car-weed!" The nurse said all this in a rapid speed and quickly disappeared out of the room.

  Bakura stared at his hikari on the bed. In the white sheets, he looked like nothing but an angel.

  "Ryou, please wake up," Bakura said softly.

  Ryou didn't move. But unknown to his yami, he was awake. He wanted to surprise his yami, wanted to see what Bakura would do.

  But he forgot that his yami could read his thoughts through the sennen ring.

  Furious, Bakura yelled at Ryou. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO TO SCHOOL! I TOLD YOU! BUT DID YOU LISTEN? NO! SEE WHAT HAPPENED NOW?" 

  Ryou slowly opened his eyes, tears running off its corners.

  Bakura, seeing this, stomped out of the room.

*+*+*+*+*

  Ryou didn't expect this to happen. He had wanted to bring his yami into more distress and then he would sit up and surprise his yami, or probably even receive a hug.

  But there was no such luck.

  Sighing, Ryou got out out of his bed and walked out of the door, hoping to find Bakura. But he accidentally bumped into someone on the way out.

  "Gomen!" Ryou said quickly, glancing at the boy he'd bumped into. It was Yuugi.

  "Ryou? You're okay?"

  "…yeah."

  "Heh, I'm glad. Your yami had a lot of trouble bringing you here."

  "What…? _He_ brought _me_ here?"

  "Ya, quite a nice yami you've got," Yuugi said.

  "Please tell me what he did after I fainted," Ryou said politely, trying not to be too inquisitive.

  Yuugi smiled. "Bakura was really worried. He came out of the ring and comforted you. He hugged you and carried you in his arms to the nurse!" Yuugi said, grinning at his own talent of adding extra sweet details. He purposely left out the parts that were not so necessary, like when Bakura met Yami.

  Ryou was awed at the words. His yami had hugged him and carried him in his arms to the nurse?! It seemed like Yuugi was pulling his leg. But then again, Yuugi had no reason to lie to him.

  "…thanks Yuugi," Ryou said, putting on his jacket. "I'll talk to you later."

  Ryou looked all over the school, but there was no sign of his yami. So Ryou walked out of the school, and immediately he spot a figure with white-silver hair sitting on a bar fence across the street.

  Eyes swelled with tears from Yuugi's affectional speech abut his yami, Ryou began walking towards the figure.

*+*+*+*+*

  Damnit, he yelled at Ryou again. It was a habit he could never change. And he made Ryou cry—again. Bakura knew he was stupid enough to let Ryou go to school, but he could never make himself disapprove his sweet and timid little hikari

  All of a sudden, arms were wrapped around his waist, and a head was shoved into his hair.

  "Yami… thankyou," a voice said softly.

  "Wha-what?"

  "Thanks for bringing me to the nurse, yami," Ryou said, tears in his eyes. The feeling of hugging someone you love was fantastic.

  Bakura turned and faced Ryou.

  "It… was nothing," Bakura said, surprised by his hikari's actions. "Besides, you don't know how I felt when you fain--" He trailed off.

  His hikari was soundlessly asleep in his arms, too tired to hear Bakura's last words.

  Bakura was glad, though. He didn't want his hikari to know that he cared. But what to do with Ryou now? He had forgotten that he was still ill.

  "Ryou…" Bakura began.

  "…" Ryou was too drowsed to answer him.

  So yet again, Bakura dragged Ryou back home.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

^______^ That was chapter four. Sorry if my chapters are a bit short… Please review! 

Next chapter: Bakura turns a bit mean , Yami and Bakura conversation, Bakura figures his feelings for Ryou O_O, Bakura does not admit he loves Ryou. =(    ***To be uploaded by Saturday! 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

**Sage** Kaley: Ohh, I want a Kura stuffed toy too… 

**Empress Faria**: ^^ I checked, and yes! 'Grammatically' is a word! =) Heh, my English is not the best either. =\

**Vada via cretino**: Yes, Kura will soon have to admit he luvs Ryou! D

**KY**: Hiyaz! Yami Yuugi's girl, eh? Then I guess I'm Kura's girl! ^^ but um, nah. Kura is Ryou's. =)

**Citcat n skittles**: Hm… I'll kill you? Nah, maybe it's the other way around. D

**Jay Kamiya**: Heh, Ryou no Baka! ^^ But Baku-chan is known as the BAKA-chan! =D

**Lord R**: ^^ I'm glad you liked the Yami/Bakura meeting!

**S. A. Bonsai**: Ohh, long one. Hm, you like the thief king Bakura? I kinda think that he looks a bit too evil. The scar, the scar! *hides* And his hair is like so… weird. In manga book #32, he looks scary. And I don't quite like the clothes he wear! Ahh… but hey, he was Yami Bakura in the past, so I luv him anyway!! ^______^ 


	5. Chapter 5: The Realization

Chapter 5

^_______^ I'm getting close to 30 reviews!! My goal is 50!! =D Thanks to everyone who took their time to review this piece of crap!! Yeah, this was a bit early. I said expect it by _Friday_. But oh well! ^^ Oh and, I didn't do the disclaimer last chapter! *smacks forehead* Once again, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters… but if I did…. *insert evil laugh that goes like MU – HA – HA – HA – HA!!!*

Bakura: -_- If u did…

If I did, you won't be happy! Because I am putting in *cough* interesting *cough* scenes!!

Bakura: Like…?

Like you and Ryou in your 'playtime'—*is stopped by hand clamped over mouth*

Bakura: *glares* You baka! I'm glad you _don't_ own Yugioh.

*grins*  Sorry!! 

Ryou: *walks in room*

*looks up* RY-CHAN!!!! *jumps up* *hugs Ryou*

Ryou: … Uh… *is annoyed*

Bakura: *glares at Celestial* *gives look saying 'don't touch my Ryou!'*

*sees Bakura* *hastily let go of Ryou* Oh my god! Ry-chan! Look over there! *points to Bakura*

Ryou: *spins around and sees Bakura* *blushes*

Heh;; ^^ *pushes Ryou with both hands*

Ryou: *falls on Bakura*

Bakura: *is knocked on the ground with Ryou on top*

*fake gasp* Omg!! Sorry Ry-chan!! Did I do that!? Well I guess I'd better leave! *starts walking away*

Ryou: G-ggomen;; *blushed deeply*

Bakura: Ry… Ryou I… *glares at Celestial*

*winks* Good luck, Kura! *peace sign* 

=) Evil, aren't I? May I present Chapter 5!!

 *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  Ryou woke up with his back hurting a lot. It was morning at ten. He gasped. He was late for school! Ryou climbed out of bed and changed. Running down the hall, he bumped into Bakura.

  "You're awake?" 

  "Yes, but I'm late for school!" Ryou said, hurrying to the bathroom.

  "You damn idiot! There's no school today." 

  "Wha-what?" 

  "It's Saturday."

  Ryou slid to the floor. Great, he had to spend one whole weekend facing his yami.

*+*+*+*+*+*

  "My back hurts a lot," Ryou announced at breakfast.

  "Do I care?" Bakura simply said. Ryou darkened at his yami's attitude.

  "Wait—Ryou, I know why," Bakura looked up from his plate. "Because you were dragged across the floor numerous times yesterday."

  "Wha-what?"

  "Yup."

  "Who dragged me?"

  "Who do you think?"

  "… You?" Ryou said, unsure.

  "Duh."

  "What? Why did you drag me for?"

  "You fainted."

  "But—" Ryou remembered Yuugi's words. He said Bakura had picked him up and _carried_ him to the nurse. "Didn't you carry me?"

  "Wow. You expect me to die? You were heavy enough when you were dragged."

  Tears swelled and stung Ryou's eyes. No, he was wrong all along. His yami was _always_ cold hearted.

  "Yami…" Ryou looked at his yami.

  "I'm going upstairs." Bakura said and left the dining room. 

  Ryou sighed when he had to clean up—again. He slowly brought the dishes to the sink.

*+*+*+*+*+*

  Bakura went out to the park for a walk. He didn't like to face Ryou too much when he have nothing to say to him. It seems to embarrass him so much, when he walks pass Ryou and they would stare at each other, unable to think of anything to say. Then Bakura bumped into someone.

  "Sorry," the person said. Bakura's eyes widened.

  "PHAROAH!?" Bakura hissed loudly. A few people stared at him.

  "SHHHHH! You baka! This is not Egypt!" 

  "HERE AND EGYPT ARE THE SAME, PHAROAH!" Bakura yelled mockingly. "AND DID YOU KNOW THAT YOUR JEWELS ARE ALL FAKE!? THAT SO-CALLED STAFF OF YOURS CAN ONLY BE TRADED FOR A STUPID COW, PHAROAH!"

  More people stared. Yami smirked. "That staff in my tomb was used to trick stupid tomb robbers into stealing. And _only_ stupid tomb robbers steal them. Hmmmm, I wonder who was stupid enough to steal it??"

  Bakura rolled his eyes and changed the topic. "What are you doing here?"

  "Heh, unlike _some people_, I  _accompany_ my aibou to the park"

  Bakura glared at the pharaoh, and looked over to his look-alike. Yuugi was blowing bubbles. Bakura couldn't help but laugh out loud at the sight. "Unlike _some people_, my aibou isn't childish and like to play some lousy bottle of soap."

  Yami felt himself steam, but he kept his cool and smirked. "I don't care if my aibou is childish or not. I love him either way."

  "You… what? You have feelings for your hikari?" Bakura said. For an odd reason, he couldn't say the word "love". It was like an oath never to say it, since 'love' was something Bakura hated since he was in Egypt. His past had made him unable to say the word.

  "Yeah, just like you love yours."

  Bakura narrowed his eyes. "I do not like Ryou," He said, looking away.

  "Heh, you kidding me? Even blind can see that your love to Ryou is ceaseless."

  "I said I don't like him! He is _only_ my hikari and nothing more!"

  "… I'm sure. Admit it. You love Ryou, and I'm positive that he loves you as well." Yami was quite enjoying this.

  Bakura rolled his eyes. He was sure that Ryou doesn't like him at all, since he was so stubborn and arrogant. But as Bakura thought about it, it was true that he had feelings for his hikari.

  No, he doesn't. He doesn't love anyone. Yami Bakura is the cold and tough guy who _never_ loves anyone. Not even himself, and certainly not his hikari. 

  Lost in his own thoughts, Bakura stomped away from the former pharaoh, who had a very pharaoh-like grin on his face.

  "What were you and Bakura talking about, yami?" Yuugi questioned.

  "About some of his own problems," Yami said, smirking. "Which are some of mine, too." [A/N: This will be explained in the later chapters, =D]

*+*+*+*+*+*

  Bakura had been moping around the park, injuring little animals. He, in the end, decided that he does _not_ love Ryou. And he was going to prove it. Bakura purposely returned home as late as possible, so Ryou would think that he wasn't _so_ important in Bakura's heart.

  When Bakura reached home, he knew Ryou would be worried. Wait—he didn't care if Ryou is worried or not, Yami Bakura is carefree and strong.

  Putting on a fake smile, Bakura banged open the door, hands in his pocket; kicking the door shut with his leg. He tried to act as casual as he possibly could.

  "Yami!" Ryou ran to the living room, and opened his arms to hug his yami.

  Bakura remembered the words he had said to himself. He does _not_ love Ryou. And he doesn't. Resisting the temptation to return the hug, Bakura patted Ryou's head instead. 

  Ryou frowned slightly. "Yami, where did you go?"

  "To get drunk." He lied with the first thing that popped into his head. "I'm going to sleep. You should too, it's getting late." With that, Bakura disappeared into the sennen ring.

  Ryou sighed. Bakrua obviously didn't care about him. First he had a fight with him, second he dragged him across the floor, and now…

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Gomen Nasai! This was a short Chapter!! I promise next one would be good…! ^ Sigh, whenever I read new fanfics of other people each day, I feel that I write so bad…!! It seems like my fic is pretty… pointless! The plot is so messed up… actually is there even a plot?? =( Sorry if the story sucks, it seems like it really does! Feel free to discontinue reading if you don't like the story, because I don't like it either. 

Next Chapter—'The Fight': Another argument, Bakura forces himself not to love Ryou, Bakura leaves. By  Wednesday!! ^^

Reviews onegai!! 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Ahhhh, people that I luv best!! =D *hugs everyone*

**Jay Kamiya**: *hug* =D Yes, they are both idiots! Just like me! XD

**Sage Kaley**: *hug* Omigod! You get to hug Kura! *is jealous* Heh, ^^;;

**Lord R**: *hug* ;_; I know, short chapta ish badie! *slaps herself*

**S. A. Bonasi**:  *hug* …*gasp* Nooo, I didn't read volume 308! *thinks: must read volume 308, must read volume 308*

**Empress Faria**: *hug* Its alright, my chapters get more stupid every time too!! Get well soon, you _have_ to get your arm to type _more_ stories!!! =D

**Sarina Fannel**: *hug* Omigod! I read 'Don't Think Of Me' all 11 chapters at once! I added it to my favourites. =D It was SO GOOD!! *is jealous* Why cant I write like that?? Not Fair! (Heh, only kidding!^^)

I feel so sad!! Everyone writes better than me. *IS EXTREMELY JEALOUS* HMPH! *stomps away loudly* =(

[=D]


	6. Chapter 6: The Fight

Chapter 6

 ^______^ I feel like updating. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! =D =D =D Sorry about last chapter being so short.! This one would be better and longer, I think. (+.think.+) It might be longer, but might not be better. *small sigh* Hm, I realize the story is going a bit serious. Heh, I will try to add humour in the later chapter, I promise! But remember, I will +try+ to, because I am not very experienced with writing… and the outcomes are mostly not what I expected. ;_; Now, enough of my annoying speeches, I'm acting like Anzu. *shudders* (Sorry to all Anzu fans! ) Now, The disclaimer!

*flings small piece of paper at Bakura's direction*

Bakura: *reaches out and clips paper between 2 fingers with eyes closed* (Like how Yami draws his card, ^^)

Ryou + Celestial: O_O *are impressed* *claps blankly* 

Bakura: *smirks* *reads off paper* The authoress, Celesti, does—wait, 'Celesti'?

*nods* My nickname! *smiles*

Bakura: *shakes head* That's pathetic. Your nickname should be something like… 'The one and only Idiot'.

!!! O_O *reaches behind and grabs big frying pan* 

Bakura: … I… I'm not… scared…

*smirks* Right. Take back what you said?

Bakura: *tries to act brave* Of course not!

*Swings down frying pan and whacks Bakura's head*

Bakura: x.X *falls to ground*

Ryou: YAMI!! *rushes to Bakura* *quickly pushes Bakura away from Celestial in case of other sudden attacks*

… Omg! … who whacked my Kura!?

*big arrows appeared pointing to Celesti* 

o_O omigosh! Did I?? *gasp* I did! *hides under bed* o"

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  The next morning Ryou woke up finding Bakura gone. The yami was neither in the ring nor in the house. Ryou sighed in depress. His yami left him alone, all by himself, having the empty, vacant house all to Ryou. 

  What was his yami up to?

*+*+*+*+*

  Bakura strolled down the streets of Domino, clueless on where to go. He only didn't want to see Ryou. Bakura forced himself not to love his timid light. He is the tough and cold-hearted Yami Bakura who does not love his hikari. That should be it.

  Maybe he should go visit his old friend, Marik? Well, probably not. Marik and _his_ hikari, Malik, are probably going out together. Everyone knew they had a relationship. Why does all the yamis love their hikari? The pharaoh loved Yuugi, Marik loved Malik, and he loves—no. He does not love Ryou. He was the 'Tough and cold-hearted Yami Bakura who does not love his hikari'. He was the _only_ yami who does not love his hikari. He was special.

*+*+*+*+*

  Bakura returned home as late as he possibly could—again. He had wanted to go further into the night, but it had started to rain outside. So with no other choices, Bakura returned home. He wanted Ryou to think that he was _not_ worried about him, and that he didn't care if Ryou worries about him either.

  So he walked in the house casually, and immediately spotted Ryou sitting on the staircase in front of the door, waiting for him to return.

  "Why the hell are you sitiing here?" Bakura spat, careful to make sure his tone was icy cold.

  "I was waiting for you," Ryou said in his usual sweet and timid voice. [A/N: In the first and second season of Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh!, Ryou's voice was SO sweet and cute! Just like honey… Awww… ]

  "You baka. Go to sleep." He forced himself to stay cold.

  "Where did you go this time??"

  "None of your business."

  Ryou whimpered. His yami was so—indescribable. "Please don't leave me alone by myself next time, yami."

 Bakura smirked. "You can get your friends to play with you. As you know, I'm not quite into hanging around you everyday. Quite boring, actually."

  Ryou stared at his yami. No, Ryou. Don't cry! You cannot show Bakura that you are a weakling! "Did you know how _I_ felt when you are suddenly missing without a note left or anything?"

  "Damnit, Ryou! Do you mean I have to _ask_ you for permission to go out?" Bakura knew how his hikari would feel. But hey, he was the 'Tough and cold-hearted Yami Bakura who does not love his hikari'.

  "No, but you should actually care about my feelings when you thinking of doing something that would hurt it!"

  "Ryou, don't be so naïve," Bakura forced a fake laugh. "Why should _I_, Yami Bakura, care about _you_?"

  Tears poured uncontrollably from Ryou's eyes. Was that even his yami? "Because I am your hikari, you light, your aibou… and whatever you want me to be."

  Bakura was speechless. It was hard to stay cruel to his angelic other half. No, Bakura, don't let yourself go soft. You are the 'Tough and cold-hearted Yami Bakura who does NOT love your hikari'. And that's who you are. No matter what, you cant change being who you are.

  "I don't have a hikari!" Bakura heard himself yell.

  Ryou had nothing against that. "Then what am I to you…?" He asked softly.

  Bakura opened his mouth to answer, but no sound came out. What was Ryou to him then, if he wasn't his hikari? Oh wait—right, Ryou was his love! No, wait! Ryou was not his love! The true 'Tough and cold-hearted Yami Bakura' has no love!

  "You are nothing to me," He lied.

  Ryou smiled softly, tears rolling. "…It's funny how I can still treat you as my yami after everything…"

  Bakura smiled mentally at his success. He had actually driven Ryou to believe that his yami does not care about him in anyway. "It's not funny. It's idiotic."

  Ryou just shook his head slightly.

  Bakura continued, "There is no hope for me being soft, Ryou. I am the tough and cold-hearted Yami Bakura."

  "That's who you _think_ you are…"

  "That's who I think I am, and that's who I _am_." Bakura said, loudly and clearly. "Nobody can change me. Not even myself, and definitely not you. And if you don't like how I act, tough luck."

  Ryou couldn't help himself. "I don't know why I bother waiting for you tonight!"

  "I can tell you why, because you are an idiotic baka." Bakura knw he was going a bit too far, but he wasn't going to stop now. And even if he wanted to, he wouldn't. He wanted to make sure Ryou knows his _is_ a tough and cold hearted yami, and that he certainly does _not_ love his hikari in any way.

  "This is just like the same fight we've gotten into last week!" Ryou's eyes swelled with tears pouring down like the stormy weather outside.

  "Yes, maybe we could actually finish it this time, when you cowardly ran away last time!"

  "You are just impossible, Yami Bakura!" Ryou yelled with all the strength he had left, and unlocked the door. So what if he is a coward? Leaving the house was a way better choice than facing his stubborn yami.

  Bakura sensed his hikari's thoughts. "Don't you get out there, Ryou! You don't want to get sick again!"

  Ryou paused abruptly. "I thought you didn't care about me?"

  "… I… I don't! I just didn't want to drag you to the nurse again, a waste of my energy and time!" Bakura said, quickly making up an excuse.

  "Then I'll make sure you don't have to _drag_ me again. I don't want to waste your precious time and energy." Ryou opened the door, sighing deeply. He took one last look at Bakura, "I'll remember what you said tonight. I always will."

  "Where are you going?!" Bakura hastily asked, alarmed. But Ryou didn't reply.

  Visions past through Bakura's mind. He remembered how he had let Ryou ran in the rain last time, get soaked and drenched with not only water, but also with pain and distress. It hurt, it really did. The pain and distress combined cut through your heart like a thousand swords. He had felt the emotions of his lighter half racing back and forth through their ring, the feelings and the thoughts of pure unhappiness. Bakura remembered the time when he had swore to himself, never, _ever_ to let Ryou run away again. Never. 

  He grabbed Ryou's arm instantly. "Do you really hate to see me, Ryou? Answer me. Now."

  Ryou slowly nodded, bracing himself for a slap across the face by him yami. But that never happened. His yami was calm and relaxed, no desire to send sudden attacks. 

  "Then _I_ will leave." Bakura said softly. "You don't deserve to be the one out in the rain." With that, the spirit stepped out and closed the door. He raced away from the house without turning back.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Ah, that was chapter 6. (Finally!) Ok… I want to reach 50 reviews for this!! Onegai… just 50… only 10 more!!! 

**Next Chapter**: pure emotions and thoughts, Ryou *finds* Bakura. _Only_ *finds*. Bakura tells his reasons why he doesn't love Ryou… etc. On by Sunday-ish!  

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

*is touched in the heart by reviewers* Omigah… my wonderful readers… *wipes tears* *hugs*

**Christina**: Lol! I'm glad you enjoyed it! I didn't expect the bubbles part to be funny… -^^-

**Sage Kaley**: ^_____^ Thankewz!! *hugs Kura tightly* And no, my fics are nowhere near the high level of yours!! =) …And I doubt it will ever be! -_-

**S. A. Bonasi**: Don't worry, Bakura and Yami Bakura will always end up together in my fics!! =D And your stories are pretty good as well!! O_O You have totally great knowledge of Yugioh and Japanese…

**purplechaos04**: ^^ No, your stories are 'wicked' better than mine! =D

**Chibi B**: Awww, thanks for the comments. XD *is flattered* Good luck on Troubles of Love, I promise to review _every_ chapter!!

**Misty Magic**: Ahhh, Thankewz! I actually need the luck. My chapters are a bit… odd, don't you think? =\

**citcat n skittles**: Ahhh! *hides notebook* Heh, cant get it now! =)

**Lord R**: Yes! Must stop belittling myself! Must stop belittling myself… I have a wonderful talent!? O_O omg! Thankew!

**Empress Faria**: Me…? Amazing at describing emotions!? O_O Wow! XP Thankewz!!! *hugs tightly* Write as good as me? No way! You're better than me already!!! =P

 **rogue solus**: LOL! =D Sorry if I updated so late…*is glad that Chap6 is done* phew, If I didn't update, what will happen? *dramatic mysterious music* Dum Dum Dum… 

TEN different reviewers!! Yay! *jumps for joy* *jumps higher for joy* *jumps even higher for joy* *jumps even higher higher for joy* …..~Ten years later~ *jumps higher higher higher higher higher……* =P


	7. Chapter 7: Aftereffects

Chapter 7

Yippee!!!!! ^______^ I'm happy… really happy. I love my reviewers!!! =D =D =D This story contains about… 15-16 chapters I guess… =\ And I've written all up to chapter 12 so far. Hm, you just have to wait for me to type them up!! ^ But… I type _really_ slow. -_____- I want to get this story over with so that I could start on my *cough* EGYPT *cough* ficcie. It just caught to my attention yesterday. Oh, well, I have to finish this fic first. =\

*sees Ryou* Ahh, Ry-chan! Good morning!

Ryou: … its midnight. -___-

*glances at clock* Oh, right! Shouldn't you be in bed with Kura?

Ryou: … *blushes darkly* How did you know?

Aww, its true that you two sleep together, eh? ^_______^

Ryou: …

WELL…!?

Ryou: Well what?

Well, what do you two do in bed?? *nudge nudge*

Ryou: … *blushes hotly* Um… Goodnight, I feel like sleeping. *walks off to bedroom*

Awww, isn't he cute?? XD Evil, evil me.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  Ryou stood standing in front of the door. What had he just done? He squeezed his eyes shut, preventing more tears to pour. Sighing deeply, Ryou slowly turned the doorknob. He was going to get his yami. It seemed like this was all his fault, and Ryou felt a strong guilt lurch in his heart.

  His yami was ever so difficult to understand. He was unpredictable, not to mention stubborn and short-tempered. And he could actually change his personality, he feelings, his emotions, his thoughts… ever so quickly. One moment his yami was mocking, yelling, screaming at him, and the sudden sweet and soft voice registered Ryou's ears. 'Then _I_ will leave. You don't deserve to be the one out in the rain.' Bakura's voice popped into Ryou's head.

  Why didn't Bakura let him leave? _Bakura_ had left instead of him. But why? And why wasn't Ryou deserved to be out in the rain?

  Ryou stepped out with his umbrella. He remembered he and Bakura had been together under this same umbrella countless times. But those countless times were merely good memories. They were times when Bakura forced Ryou to steal the pharaoh's puzzle. Even though they weren't pleasant recalls, Ryou enjoyed thinking about he and his yami's times spent together.

  Now, where was his yami? Where could be possibly go? Oh yes—Ryou recalled the night before; his yami had said he went to get drunk. A flash of hatred spread across Ryou's face—Malik introduced his yami to drinking. Stupid Malik. Ryou frowned, he hated going to pubs, even when he had chances of seeing Bakura there. But his yami had really stopped going to pubs for quite a while, and he shouldn't start again now. 

  But who knows what his yami would do? Yami Bakura was unpredictable. So Ryou set foot to every bar he knew, with a slight hope of finding his yami in his heart.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  Bakura almost drowsed in a tree. He felt as if he climbed up into a high place, then he would be up high and away from all troubles. But he was wrong. Troubles seem to find and follow him, no matter where he hides.

  The rain was almost like a barrier of water. So there he was, up in a tree, trying to rethink his former actions to Ryou. What had he done?? …Started a fight—again.

  Suddenly he felt a rush of anger rising. Stupid pharaoh! If his _highness_ didn't remind him that he loved Ryou, then this would not have happened. He would be at home, nice and cozy, watching television with his beautiful hikari… never mind. If the pharaoh hadn't remind him of his feelings for the boy… then the situation might be worse. 

  Yes, let's blame it all on the pharaoh.

  But why did he choose not to love the boy? Ryou was so sweet, _so_ beautiful, _so_ angelic, _so_ pure, _so_ innocent. Yes, those were the reasons why he couldn't love Ryou. He just can't. Ryou was the light, and he was the dark. Dark will overpower the light if they were mixed together! But nah, maybe it was the other way around. But whichever way it was, dark and light were not made to be together. They didn't even have _anything_ in common, do they? Ryou was sweet, angelic, pure and innocent—the exact opposite qualities of himself—Cold, devilish, tainted, nocent.

  He could not let his darkness spoil the beautiful hikari's angelic qualities. So he could not possibly _love_ Ryou. If he truly cherishes Ryou with his heart, he should know that Ryou would be better, _way_ better, _without_ him. 

  …But unknown to Bakura, he was wrong. So wrong.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  Ryou now realized how Bakura had felt when he had to search for him. Searching for 1 person in one whole town wasn't an easy job. He had rummaged all the pubs he knew, and they were certainly, in Ryou's opinion, not fun at all. Fights were occurring in some of them, and Ryou was glad Bakura wasn't one of the people in the fights, as his yami was known to fight a lot in Egypt.

  Rain is now added to Ryou's least favourite things. His umbrella had flipped over from time to time from the harsh and cold wind. The water droplets were so hard and cold that it feels like rocks falling from the sky. How could his yami stay in such weather?

  But Ryou refused to give up. He will not let the light inside him burn out. He would find his yami.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  Bakura was tired of staying in a tree, and he decided it was best if he'd go to someone's house to stay for the night. But whose? A… friend, maybe? …But which friend? The only friends he had was Malik and Marik… or even perhaps the pharaoh. He couldn't go back to Ryou, Bakura was sure the boy was enjoying his _new_ freedom without his annoying and arrogant yami around. And as for going to the pharaoh… it was hard to imagine what the pharaoh would say when he sees Bakura on his doorstep, pleading to stay over for the night. Probably the pharaoh would ask him to beg on his knees… "Oh, your royal majesty, please, _please_ let me stay over…" and have the door slammed in his face, with the background laughing of the pharaoh. Bakura shuddered at the thought. 

  The last was… Malik and Marik? The two handsome Egyptians live together and are couples. If Bakura stays over he might be a bit… intruding. …So what, then? He was Yami Bakura. And if he _wants_ to intrude, he _will_ intrude.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  Ryou was now soaked, drenched, and immerged in water. Where the Ra was his yami? Ryou checked his watch—midnight. Think, Ryou! Where would Bakura go? He tried using his sennen ring.

  /Yami…?/ 

  //… shut up.// Was the reply. Before Ryou knew it, his yami closed the link. Sighing, Ryou slid to the ground. Crouching down, his breaths ragged, Ryou didn't know if he could continue the search any longer. He was tired and drenched, and his yami was nowhere to be found. 

  Then he saw it. A glimpse of silvery white. Ryou narrowed his eyes at the colour and focused at it. Yes, it was what he thought it was—his yami.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Gomen! This chapter was _really_ short and just… pointless thoughts and emotions. =\ Sorry if it sucked!! ____ But I promise, next chapter you'll be in for a surprise!

**Next Chapter**: is named "1/2 Confessions". *grins* You can guess the rest! XP

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

My reviewers!!! *wipes tears* It were you, _you_ who made me reach my goal of 50 reviews!! Ahh! I lub all, arigatou minna-san!! ='D

**Misty Magic**: ^^ Thankew! Sigh, my first reviewer for chapter 6!!! *hugz*

**Christina**: Bakura-chan is… going to Malik and Marik's!!! ^_______^

**Sage Kaley**: Awww, who doesn't _love_ to hug you, Kura? *HUGZ HUGZ HUGZ**

**Yami Yuugi's Gurl**: Sorry!! I didn't know I used _your_ frying pan. ___ And HEY! Ryou and Kura aren't idiots!!! *deathglares* =P Actually, I have to admit they are… =\ And of course Kura is hot…!! *grins*

**citcat skittles**: Hooray! I have a number one fan!! XD

**kyrbi**: ^________^ I will write more! Thnx for adding me to your favourites!!

**Tasan15**: Of course! I read _any_ yugioh ficcies that I find!!! =D =D A way to improve my writing and inspire myself!! And your fic got me laughing my head off! ^______^ *sticks head back on* lol. ;)

**Angel of the light**: O_________o You serious? You _really_ cried?!? Omg! I never knew this could be so … drama-ish! *wipes tears* awww, that was so sweet of you!! ='D 

Thankyou all! And if I missed you, don't get mad! *^-^*


	8. Chapter 8: 12 Confessions

Chapter 8

All right, I'm _trying_ not to start my chapters with this: ^_______^. Which, if you noticed, I do every time. -__- Once again, thanks to all reviewers!! XD Actually, I wanted to wait until Sunday to update… ^^ But then… as I was reading other fanfics, I was inspired to update earlier! ^_______^ Anyways… 

Bakura: *is walking by*

Ryou: *is reading a book in rocking chair*

*grins mischievously* XD *trips Kura*

Bakura: O_o *falls on Ryou's lap*

Ryou: *gasp* *puts book down* Ya… yami?? Are you alright?

Bakura: *quickly stands up* errr, yeah, I guess. *glares at Celes*

Heh, Ryou, he _FELL_ for you! Get it? He's _falling_ for you! XD 

Ryou: *blushes deeply*

Bakura: *continues to glare at celes*

^^ May I present chapter 8!

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  Bakura stopped in his tracks when slim and soft arms were wrapped tightly around his waist from behind. "Yami…" the soft voice of Ryou's lingered in his ears. Bakura felt himself melt even in the harsh atmosphere, though he would not let himself fall in this trap of sweetness again. 

  He slowly tried to break free of the arms, shifting himself slightly. Bakura could have pushed Ryou away forcefully with one arm, but the last time he wanted to do was to hurt him. But Ryou would not let go. His arms wrapped more tightly around the yami as he leaned into the softness of Bakura's silver hair.

  "Ryou… please…" Bakura whispered. He didn't want to both to keep his coldness anymore, his hikari, Ryou, has came into the rain to look for him! Maybe it was out of pity, though…

  "No, I wont let you go!" The honey voice whispered back, as he closed his eyes and relaxed himself onto Bakura's back.

  "Ryou… you don't understand…" Bakura said softly.

  "I understand perfectly," Came the reply. "You should know that… I …"

  Bakura waited patiently for Ryou to finish his sentence. Was Ryou going to say what he thought he would say…?

  "I…" Ryou shook his head slightly. He couldn't stop now. Be brave, Ryou! Say it! "I love you…" He finished softly. Bakura's eyes widened. Is it true that his hikari loves him? Bakura felt a sudden pool of hatred rising in him. He was so foolish; he had hurt his innocent hikari just for a little pride of being 'tough and cold hearted'. Why couldn't he have just been a bit nicer and sweeter to Ryou? Bakura, you baka. 

  Bakura opened his mouth, deciding on what to say. No, he didn't deserve Ryou. He truly didn't. Ryou was too good for him, too sweet for him… And he was a total pain, he didn't value his treasures… and his treasure was Ryou. Did he value Ryou? No. He had treated him like something he could order on, like a toy that he could play with then throw away when he's bored with it. He doesn't deserve Ryou. No, he doesn't. 

  "Ryou… listen to me. Why do you love me? I've hurt you, beat you, toyed you… I give you no reason to love me." Bakura said, trying to convince Ryou that he was no good. And he wasn't doing such a good job at it.

  Ryou just shook his head. "Yami… don't find an excuse to make me dislike you… I know you don't like me the same way that I do…" Ryou whispered sadly, shaking his tears away. "But it's okay! I'm fine with that! I really am!"

  Bakura turned around and faced his hikari. Ryou's eyes were wistfully filled with desire and sadness. With the angelic face before him, Bakura could no longer lie. He could no longer be his old 'tough and cold hearted Yami Bakura'. Shaking his head slightly, he wrapped his arms around the astonished boy. "I do love you, Ryou…"

 Ryou looked up and blinked. How could _Yami Bakura_, the well-known cold and heartless yami, love anyone? Even more surprising, _him_?? Was he only playing around? Last time his yami has been sweet and nice… then he would laugh so suddenly, saying how foolish he could be; believing all the words he said.

  "Ryou…" Bakura said, reading his thoughts. "Trust me. I _do_ love you."

  Ryou stared at his yami, his face glowing with pure happiness. He threw his arms around his yami's neck and buried his face into his chest. Bakura smiled and pressed Ryou even close to him. Ryou was surprised at how just a chaste hug could feel. It felt like he was in heaven, that he was finally at home; at where he truly belonged. Even in the rain and the freezing weather, he felt himself at ease in his yami's arms. It was how he wanted to feel for a long time, where he wanted to be for a long time…

 All of a sudden Bakura pulled away and took a step back from Ryou.

  "Yami…?" Ryou whimpered at the sudden loss of the wonderful feelings.

  "Ryou… we can't…"

  "Why not…?"

  "No…" Bakura turned to look at his hikari. "Listen, Ryou. You are the light, and I am the dark. We are _complete_ opposites. We cannot be together. We are not _made_ to be together." Ryou gaped at the words.

  "Everything that you are, is everything that I am not. All your angelic qualities… I'm don't want to spoil them…" Bakura watched as Ryou's tears spilled out of his eyes. "I don't deserve you. I really don't."

  Ryou glared at Bakura, his temper rising. "Then why did you pretend not to love me in the first place?"

  "Because… it was my own pride that has failed me at first… but … I know that I don't deserve to have you… And you don't deserve to have a monster such as me as a yami… he really deserve more than this…" Bakura said, putting on a depressed smile.

  Ryou shook his head fiercely. "No! I just want to be with you! I don't care about light and dark or whatever! I just want to love and be loved…"

  "Then I ain't the one for you." Bakura lied. He so wanted to love Ryou and have Ryou love him back as well, but he knew all he would do to Ryou is hurt him and cause him pain… it was his life to never love. He didn't deserve to have such angel that cares for him… it was for Ryou's own good, Ryou is better off without him. "I am not the type to love anyone or anything."

  Ryou stared at his koi in disbelief, speechless.

  "Let's just pretend nothing happened tonight. You don't love me, and I don't love you." Bakura said coldly with a smirk. Altough his expression seemed like he didn't care, deep inside he felt guilt pooling in his heart.

  Ryou bit his lip. One moment he had found where his heart belongs… then all of a sudden he felt as if he had lost everything, everything… How could he forget tonight? How? It was so real… it was… reality. How could be forget it? Tears continued to pour. "No… I can't… I just… can't…"

  Bakura smiled softly, slowly kissing Ryou's tears, his soft skin trembled on his lips. "I'll be gone for a while, hikari… I'll come back when I feel that we're ready to face each other again…" Bakura walked past Ryou, their shoulders brushed. Bakura felt like crying, he did not, at all, want to leave Ryou. But he wanted to go somewhere to think. Think about his relationship with Ryou. Were they _just_ yamis and hikaris? Or more?

  Ryou's teeth dove even deeper down his pink lips. A swift of anger and frustration rose into his head. Without thinking, he yelled at Bakura. "I hate you, yami!"

  Bakura stopped in his tracks almost instantly. "What?" He hissed coldly, wheeling around.

 "I said… I said I hate you!" Ryou screamed out the last three words. What was he doing? He didn't hate his yami… and he doubt he ever could. But he felt as though he wanted to strike his yami across the face… but he was still an 'innocent' hikari.

  Bakura blinked. "Do you know what you're saying, Ryou?" Bakura's voice was firm and steady, but his heart felt like it was torn into pieces.

  "Of course I do! I hate you, I hate everything about you!" Ryou said, unable to control himself. Was he going too far? No, of course not; the voice in his head said; Bakura deserved this.

  Bakura forced his tears back. What is he crying for? He should be happy about this. Didn't long ago he want Ryou to hate him? Didn't he wish for Ryou to be afraid of him and loathe him? But now that he does, Bakura felt like he didn't want him to after all. 

  "Fine," Bakura said simply, coming to a final decision; his eyes shining with fury. "You hate me, right?"

  Ryou slowly nodded, thinking his yami would strike him across the face. Bakura smirked, although Ryou could swear it was fake. 

  Ryou gasped as he felt a great tug from the back of his neck. The next image he saw was his yami standing in front of him, the sennen ring in his hand. Ryou's eyes widened, he felt a part of him, some part of him, disappear. Ryou understood; it was the the part of Bakura's soul that disappeared. The soul, the spirit, the connection, the bond of Bakura… it was gone, gone, gone. Ryou was no longer a hikari. He is just… himself. He no longer has a yami. 

  Ryou looked up at his yami, with the ring in his hands, as he forgot about being angry. Bakura had ripped his ring off.

  Bakura threw the ring to the ground. "From now on, we aren't connected or bonded in any way. I suppose this is what you wanted…"

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

*sniff sniff* NOOOOOOO! ___ What have I done to them!? And for readers who want to lecture about why Bakura could still exist after the ring was ripped, well… Bakura is now himself, still a spirit, but he has no connection with Ryou; meaning that they cannot read each other's thoughts, cannot take over each other's body, and cannot sense each other's presence. *blows nose loudly* Aw, how sad!! 

Next Chapter: Ryou does something with the ring! (Oo) And finally, Malik and Marik humour… (-__-) And Bakura in leather; (^^) thanks to Marik and Malik's work of magic.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Yay for reviewers!! ^^;; 

**Angel of AnarKy**: *gulp* …   
**Ancient Angel**: Yay! I made it Romance/Drama, just for you! ^^;; 

**Sakura**: Heh, Kura wont come back for a while, but I swear he will in the end! *giggles*

**Dawn**: *wipes tears* Thankiez! I don't know why you can like my idiotic conversations with Kura and Ryou… XD

**Millenium Elf**: *giggles* Thankewz! I don't know if this update can be called 'soon'… =\

**Faia Ookami**: O_O Errr, don't hit her with the mallet, just… don't! *neither listens* O.o;;

**Misty Magic**: ^^ Thanks! *hugs* You were the only one to say it wasn't pointless… -__-

**Lord R**: ^^ Thankewz! *is thinking of something to say* er… Hope you like this chapter!! XD

**Queen of Eternal Darkness**: *smiles* Yay, I updated! Now you know what happens… ^^;;

**Sage Kaley**: Yes! I fulfilled your request, Kura! You got to hug Ryou! ^^;; *hugs Kura tightly* Aww, everyone loves to hug you!! XD

**citcat n skittles**: ^^ Thankewz! Oh ya, Kaiba luvs you! 3 3 XD

Again, ELEVEN different reviewers! XD Thanks to each and every one of you!! *huggles*  


	9. Chapter 9: Deep in Thoughts

Chapter 9

Sorry for the long wait!! And I actually got plenty reviews for chapter 8! O__O Arigatou, Minna-san!! XD And everyone seemed unhappy about your behaviour, Kura!

Bakura: You made me to that, baka! I won't do a thing to hurt my Ryou! *huggles him*

Ryou: *blushes deeply* ^^ Ya-Yami…

Oh, and Dawn said hello to you two!

Bakura + Ryou: *looks up* Err, hi! *starts to cuddle again* 

Errr, and reviewers tell you, Bakura, to give up your DAMN COLD MASK and LET HIM LOVE YOU!!! ^^:;

Bakura: *looks up* Uh, you know, my AUTHORESS, its not my choice if I can love him or not in the fic. Hm, I wonder *who* is in charge of that…?

Uhh… well, um, I, I… err…

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Last Chapter: 

  "Of course I do! I hate you, I hate everything about you!" Ryou said, unable to control himself.  

  Ryou gasped as he felt a great tug from the back of his neck. The next image he saw was his yami standing in front of him, the sennen ring in his hand. Ryou's eyes widened, he felt a part of him, some part of him, disappear. Ryou understood; it was the the part of Bakura's soul that disappeared. The soul, the spirit, the connection, the bond of Bakura… it was gone, gone, gone. Ryou was no longer a hikari. He is just… himself. He no longer has a yami. 

  Ryou looked up at his yami, with the ring in his hands, as he forgot about being angry. Bakura had ripped his ring off.

  Bakura threw the ring to the ground. "From now on, we aren't connected or bonded in any way. I suppose this is what you wanted…"

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  Ryou felt immense heat rising into his head, spreading like a wildfire and steaming out from his silver hair. Ryou feel like screaming, shouting, yelling, or any form of releasing anger; but he sucked the fury in, swallowing it in his heart. It lurched, and Ryou started trembling, as fresh tears rolled down from his eyes. His body, mind, heart, and soul ached, as Ryou leaned down and grabbed the ring from the ground.

  "Yes, that is what I wanted… But only part of what I wanted." With that, he flung the ring as hard as he could into the air, and into the water below the bridge they were standing on.

  Bakura opened his mouth wide open, but no words came out. His eyes stared into the waters of deep black as they widened. "…Ry, Ry…Ryou…"

  Ryou's breath was ragged, as he snapped back to life; anger and frustration fading. The soft voice of his yami lingered in his ears, and coming down from his fury; Ryou realized what he had just done. …What had he just done…?

  The brown eyes widened. The ring… the sennen ring… he had threw it in the water… he could never get it back now… Ryou could feel his connection with Bakura fading, the bond with Bakura disappearing… The thoughts, the feelings, the link of Bakura were gone. Gone, gone, gone… Ra, what had he done? 

  Ryou began trembling uncontrollably, shaking with fear, confusion, frustration… 

  "Ryou?" Bakura asked softly. His hikari looked like he was electrified. But Ryou didn't response. He didn't know how, what, why to response. He had done something horribly wrong, he had, he had… 

  Ryou ran. Ran from the figure in front of him. Against the rain he speeded, as fast as his limp legs could carry him.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

(A/N: Malik = Hikari Malik. Marik = Yami Marik)

  Bakura reached Malik's house. Wiping his tears, he forced himself not to think about Ryou. Saddened at the thought of the boy, Bakura looked up at the large house in front of him. It was past midnight, but judging by the noises booming out of the house, the pair of Ishtars weren't asleep. 

  Strangely the door was unlocked. It needn't have to be, anyway, since no thief would _dare_ go into Malik and Marik's house. Well, except himself, Thief King Yami Bakura. Hehehe. (A/N: Er, yah. Hehehe. - -'') Bakura stepped into the house, and see it in total disarray. Not a surprise, Bakura told himself. Sighing to himself, he climbed up the stairs to the origin of the noises. The walked to the room and peered in.

  A horrible sight filled his eyes. Bakura wasn't surprised to see it, anyway. He had expected something like this from the psychotic pair of Ishtars. Sigh, how he wished he and Ryou's relationship could be the same. …Well, maybe not the same…

  Bakura coughed slowly, gaining Malik and Marik's attention. The pair looked up, eyes widening, and hastily stood up and put their clothes back on. (A/N: Don't ask, you understand what they were doing. ^^) 

  "Um, hey," Malik said, embarrassed with a shade of red on his face.

  "You could have rang the doorbell at least," Marik said. "We – uh – were just having a little fun…"

  Bakura grinned broadly. "Heh, that explained the sound I heard while I was outside your house…"

  "You heard us from outside?" Malik said, alarmed. Bakura nodded with a smirk. Marik pinched Malik (A/N: Guess where) and shouted playfully at him. "I told you not to scream so loud!!"

  "Well if you weren't so hard when I wouldn't screan!!" Malik pinched Marik back. Bakura rolled his eyes and coughed once again when they started arguing swiftly. Malik looked up and stopped his actions. "Um, sorry. It was Marik's fault. … Nevermind… Anyways, why are you here?"

  Bakura looked away, trying to avoid the question, only to find out that he couldn't. "Problems…" 

  Marik grinned. "… Hikari problems?" Bakura nodded slowly.

  Marik grinned even wider. "Hikari problems… in bed?" Bakura glared at him. "No."

  Marik looked disappointed. "Yeah, hikaris are getting pretty lousy these days… No worrys, Kura, mine is too."

  It took Malik a few seconds to realize his yami's words. "Freak you, Yami!!" 

  "Heh, bring it on!" Marik said, smirking, and Malik leaned down onto his yami. Bakura rolled his eyes and coughed once more, this time so loud that caused the pair to jump. "A-HEM!"

  Malik stopped at once and looked up. Rubbing the back to his neck, he looked slightly disturbed. "Sorry… and why are you all wet?"

  Bakura rolled his eyes. "Took you long enough to realize." He stared out to the window, still a bit depressed. Bakura sighed. "Well, if you haven't noticed, it's raining outside!"

  "In that case, you can borrow some of my clothes…" Marik trailed off, an evident smirk spread across his face. "Malik, go get him some clothes."

  Malik groaned and glared at his yami's commanding tone, but stood up anyway.

  //Give him the extra revealing leather pants. And my silver buttoning shirt.// Marik said to his hikari.

  /Why?/

  //Because, he can be veery hot if he chooses to be!// Marik said, grinning, seeing that Bakura wasn't aware of their private conversation.

 /Hmph, I think I'm getting jealous here!!/ Malik said with hints of annoyance in his tone.

  //Oh, don't worry koi, you'll always be the hottest guy in my heart!// Marik said, trying to hide his amused thoughts to Bakura.

  Malik smiled at his yami as he handed the clothes to Bakura. "Change," He said simply.

  Bakura took the clothes and stared at them in disbelief. "These… aren't my style…"

  "Well, they would have to be unless u want to stay in your soaked sweater and sweatpants," Marik said, rolling his eyes at Bakura's clothes. Obviously Ryou had picked them for him, and that Ryou's taste is totally plain and simple, matching his innocence and carefree attitude. Bakura didn't seem to care though; he's not really the kind of 'my-shirt-doesn't-match-my-bag' guy.

  Bakura sighed irritatingly but got up and headed to the nearest bathroom.

  Malik crossed his arms, pouting slightly. "Hmph, I thought he would strip in front of us!"

  Marik shook his head, but he agreed with his hikari. "I was hoping for that too…" 

  Just then Bakura walked out in the clothes, examining them. "Why am I changing into these for? I mean, I'm not going anywhere and I'm not going to sleep in these, am I?" He added, gesturing to his leather pants. "These are rather… uncomfortable."

  Malik and Marik didn't response. Eyes glued to Bakura, their hynotic gaze started from his hair, all the way down to his feet. His hair was wet and stuck together in jagged spikes, the shirt was unbuttoned, showing the middle of his bare chest, and it hung loosely, the silver fabric matching to the shiny locks of white. Bakura's pants were what attracted them the most—it was incredibly tight and low, the hips completely bare. It hung loosely too, as if it was going to fall right off, but it stuck to the legs like glue. All together, it showed off how amazingly hot Bakura was. They couldn't help but drool a little. (A/N: *image bubbles on top of head as she writes* O____o *drools*)

  "You know," Malik said out loud, his eyes not blinking at all. "I'm often quite jealous of Ryou… to be blessed with such yami…"

  "I agree…" Marik said, his violet orbs acting the same as Malik's.

  "Are you two going to sit here all day and stare at me?" Bakura snapped, rolling his eyes. Malik and Marik snapped back to life, as they payed attention as Bakura explained his 'hikari problems'. Unsurprisingly, 'Oooh's' and 'Ahhh's' were present as the sweet parts came. In the end, Malik came with a gasp.

  "He—He threw the ring away!?" Malik said, alarmed. Bakura nodded sadly, forcing his tears back. 

  Malik's eyes widened. "That just… doesn't seem like him at all…" 

  Marik slapped Malik's shoulder. "What do you know about him?"

  "Enough," Malik said, grinning. "To know that it is only a symbol for frustration of love!" Bakura smiled slightly, before looking down again, feeling guilty. Malik and Marik reassured him that Ryou would always be back for him, and that they offer one of their many useless bedrooms to Bakura.

  "Thanks…" He said, smiling at the pair of Egyptians.

  "There is a rule though," Marik said, as Bakura nodded for him to continue. Marik smirked, "You have to let us dress you up in any way, and that you have to wear whatever we tell you to."

  Bakura grinned and nudge Marik in the stomach. The pair was quite amusing, after all.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  Ryou walked into his house—he and Bakura's house—…wait, don't think of Bakura! Looking around, the house felt… different. Ryou didn't bother turning on the lights… he wasn't in the mood to do so. The living room stayed dark and gloomy, as Ryou's face was as well. Full of tears, he was assaulted with thoughts: Was this the way light falls without darkness? 

  Before, when the house was dwelled by both dark and light, it held a well-balanced atmosphere that was comfortable and relaxing. Now, the house was brought down by only the light. Too much light, in fact. There was no dark to balance it. The light weighed down on the scale, too alone and too heavy to survive… 

  Light wasn't a whole… it needed the dark to be whole again. And now, they were separated… but they are weak. They needed each other, yes, one cannot deny. Both will only suffer. 

  But Ryou wasn't going to suffer. No, he wasn't. As he walked down his front hall, Ryou forced himself to be strong. No tears will ever roll down from his eyes to his yami anymore, because he was going to be the one—the light who could survive without a yami.

  As Ryou looked up to the framed picture hanging on the wall, his oath broke. His tears, for no one else but his yami, spilled; and his thoughts, for no one else but his yami, burst. Ryou could not hold back any longer. He let his tears fun off freely. He couldn't make it—he had to suffer. Suffer without a yami. 

  Thoughts fogged his mind as Ryou's eyes continued to stare at the painting. Bakura and Ryou, dark and light, yami and hikari, pure and tainted, innocent and nocent…. 

  The painting was no other than the 'Change of Heart'.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  It was 3 in the morning when Malik and Marik finally slept. Bakura crept out to the balcony, and stared up at the sky. Ryou always said the night sky was beautiful… No, don't think of Ryou. 

  The sky was deep black, and the storm had finally ended. The clouds, however, did not fade, but remained in the sky; covering the moon, stars… anything that would lit the pitch-black up. All that remained was the black alone, no light to support it. Was this the way darkness falls without light?

  Ryou… it was all that Bakura's mind could think of. Ryou, Ryou, Ryou.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

  Hate to leave it there, but… ^^ Anyways, I believe this was the longest chapter I've written. Sorry if Marik and Malik were a bit OOC, but hey, they're better than way! XD

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Reviewers!!! *glomp*  
  
**Queen of Eternal Darkness**: Sorry if it was 'sad' was a bad thing to the story… *sniff* I felt the same writing it too!  
**IrOn Mousy**: O___o *gulp* Errr, I promise it will be all good in the end!   
**Illumimi**: ^^ That was so sweet of you to put me on your favorites list! *huggles*

**Faia Ookami**: Can I help? *grabs frying pan* ^^  
**Kaelas**: Thankyou! ^^ And don't be too sad, they will be together in the end… as for when and how, I have no clue. XD  
**Ancient Angel**: Thanks for putting it in your favourites!! *hugs*  
**Setos Little Kitten**: I will! I promise 100% I will get them together!! ^^

**Dragon Sword**: ^^ That was sweet!! Aishiteru, Bakura and Ryou-kun!! XD

**Dawn**: Yes! I said hi to them for you! ^^ Thank me! XD I'm kidding, I'm kidding. XD

**FeArLeSs-Kaitie**: Thankyous! Sorry if I was a bit late on updating!   
**Voilettegal345**: ^^ Thanks! I hope you enjoyed it! XD  
**Misty Magic**: ^^ I felt my eyes watered too as I wrote this… =') Anyways, glad you liked it! =D  
**cHibIluVeR**: Err, sorry! I know I haven't updated since … last week, but, *sigh*  
**citcat n skittles**: No, its not the end! Not yet, at least. XD  
**Sage Kaley**: I know! Kura, its all your fault!! *glares at him* I mean, *hugs him* XD   
**StrawberryPocky**: Ahh, I cant believe anyone would have the patience to read all eight chapters at once!! And you did! ^^ *hugs*  
**The Chaoctic Ones: **Yes! There were Malik and Marik! XD Hope you enjoyed it!!

Thankyou! Thankyou all! *bows* 17 different reviewers!! *bows again* Thankyou soooo much! XD


	10. Chapter 10: Sealed with a Kiss

Chapter 10

*gulps* Am I dreaming…? *rubs eyes* Nope… doesn't look like it… but 100 REVIEWS for nine chapters?? Can't believe this…! Thankyou to everyone!! *tackle glomp* Anyways, *wipes tears* I would like to say… the story will have 13 chapters in all, and chapter 13 would be an epilogue. Hehe! ^^;; But I already have another B/R ficcie in hand, which is a little on the 'humour' side. - -''

Bakura: *high 5's to Ryou* Yes! No more torture for us!

Ryou: Yeah! *high 5's back* Finally!

… V__V;; I guess you don't want to know how you two kissed in this chapter. *starts to erase paragragh*

Bakura: *jumps up* What!? You mean, you mean, we **kiss** each other!?

^^;; Yup. Right in this chapter.

Bakura + Ryou: NNOONONO Don't erase it!! *starts to tell Celes how great she is* You know, you write extremely well, and that I totally like the story! Don't make it end! … *goes on for hours*

*+*+*+*+*+*

  3 days has passed since Ryou and Bakura's confrontation, and both were trying to adjust to their new style of life, one without the other. Bakura had recovered from his distress; however, Ryou has not. He locked himself in his house, wondering what his yami was doing at the time, wondering if Bakura was thinking of him at the time…

But no, Bakura was not his yami anymore; there really was no point for Ryou to think about him. The thoughts were stuck in his heart, to love or not to love…? It wasn't a choice, Ryou told himself. It was more like… fate. The events that happen were fixed, and no one could change it. Even if Ryou could reselect on how to treat his yami, he wouldn't have any intention to do so. 

Malik and Marik were fun entertainment to Bakura, but no matter how much festivity there could be with them, it would never replace the position of the moments spent with Ryou. It was never quite the same with Ryou, nor would it ever be the same.

'Don't think of Ryou!' Bakura would tell himself. They were no longer yamis and hikaris, no longer bonded or connected in any way. Ryou would never care about him now, he had declared clearly that he hated Bakura and that he had _wanted_ to throw the ring away.

Bakura wiped the water in his eyes, with his sleeve. 'Since when was I so weak? I should be happy for Ryou. He must be at home all by himself, enjoying his freedom, having the entire house for himself. There was no one to fight the television with him, no one to lecture about his cooking… Yes, I should be happy for Ryou.'

Bakura once again wiped the water in his eyes with his sleeve. 'Nope,' he told himself. 'I am _not_ crying! It was… only dust in my eyes. Yeah, dust in my eyes.'

Unaware of the people beside him as he walked down the streets of Domino, someone tripped and fell onto Bakura all of a sudden. "Watch it!" Bakura yelled, catching the person. 

"Sorry!" Ryou quickly apologized. Before trying to lift himself out of the person's arms, Ryou felt warmth around him. Ryou's eyes widened. He could feel it; he had experienced this same warmth before. This, this person was Bakura!

*+*+*+*+*+*+

Bakura glanced down at the lump clinging onto him, and saw that the 'lump' had silver, ragged hair. "Sorry!" The person apologized. Bakura's eyes widened. Oh no, oh no. It was Ryou.

"Ryou?" Bakura called to him. He picked his head up, and Bakura saw what his Ryou, his light, his love; had become. His eyes were in a plain dull brown, and his hair slightly messier.

"YAMI!!" He sobbed, though unable to bring his arms around the other.

Bakura snorted. "I'm not your yami anymore. Since the thing that connected us were thrown away by SOMEONE." He snarled, as if blaming the fault on Ryou.

Ryou gulped and took a look at Bakura. Bakura had gel in his hair, making it looked slightly spikier and shinier. His eyes were lined with black, making it sharper and more or less frightening. The spirit was dressed in leather, with the first few buttons of his shirt undone and leather pants hanging on with a belt that which fastened diagonally on his waist. (A/N: Like Yami's! ^^) It also appeared that Bakura had tips of his silver hair dyed black, giving him an overall look of gothic.

Ryou stared in disbelief. Yes, these, indeed, were Malik and Marik's clothes. But with the smirk on Bakura's face, and the way he was standing, hands in his poket and his foot tapping on the ground; Ryou didn't understand why he never knew Bakura could look so… _hot_. 

With this new style of clothes and his new sort of personality; his yami looked happier. _Way_ happier. As though he enjoyed being alone, no longer having to take care of his rather annoying little hikari. 

"Are you going to stand here and stare at me all day?" Bakura smirked, with a hint of proudness of his look in his voice.

Ryou wiped his tears and forced a small smile. "I should be happy for you, shouldn't I? You seem to like your _new_ life."

"Of course I do," Bakura mocked. "I regret not leaving earlier, Ryou. Now is when I finally feel how I should live – by myself, and without you."

Ryou narrowed his eyes as anger rose. Bakura was just hungry for pride. Pride to prove that he could live without him. Fine, he will join the game and play his opposite part. "Oh, I'm feeling the same way, Bakura. It was a real pain with you around."

Bakura's eyes shined. "When did _you_ start talking back at me?"

Ryou smirked, acting very Bakura-like. He shrugged before replying. "Just now. You taught me it, actually. To talk back and refuse to be a coward who admits everything. Well, I thank you, Bakura, your lessons are certainly coming to great use."

Bakura would have slapped him. He wanted to, and needed to, No matter what, Ryou was _his_ hikari. His hikari can never, _ever_, turn back on him. But he resisted the urge to do so. After all, he secretly didn't want to harm Ryou anymore… Ryou had suffered from him long enough. But how could Ryou have changed so much during a few days? "Welcome, Ryou. But have I ever taught you never to disrespect your yami?"

Ryou snorted. Oh yes, he was enjoying this, Ryou smiled secretly to himself. "First, you are no longer my yami, so I can do whatever I want to you anytime, any day, anywhere. Second, I must tell you to stop lecturing me, because I am no longer something for you to order about."

Good one, Ryou thought to himself. He couldn't believe he was saying this, using Bakura's own tricks against him. 

Bakura clenched his hand to resist the urge to slap Ryou. So what if Ryou wasn't his hikari any more? Once his possession, _always_ his possession. And his possessions should never disrespect him like that. Sighing to himself, Bakura used the last trick he had. Sweetness.

"I'm absolutely sorry. I have only wanted to talk to my hikari. Not _you_."

Ryou stared at him. Was this another one of Bakura's tricks? "You don't have a hikari."

"I do. In my heart, Ryou would always be my hikari. My Ryou, my hikari, my aibou, my love. Mine. Ryou is _mine_. He is everything to me, and I was only hoping to see _him_, not _you_."

Ryou narrowed his eyes and bit his lip. Was he really that much of a thing to Bakura? "I _am_ Ryou." Ryou hissed shortly. 

"Now, hissing is not what my Ryou does. My Ryou is gentle, sweet, innocent and beautiful. You are perhaps Ryou… but not the Ryou I love. And I only have interest to talk to _him_." Bakura spat, and started walking away.

Ryou felt his heart ripping apart, as if he was falling head over heels for Bakura all over again. But he was right. Ryou is gentle and sweet, not this arrogant mocking moron. Tears ran out of his eyes uncontrollably.

"Yami…" He whispered.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Bakura stopped almost instantly as he heard Ryou's voice in his ears. Bakura smiled to himself. Success, his plan worked. It was easy to capture Ryou's soft side.

"No _this_ is what my Ryou normally sounds like." Bakura said, smirking as he spinned around to face Ryou.

Ryou ran over to him, he didn't want any gap between him and his yami. He held Bakura's arms in his hands. "'Kura… please… come back and live with me!" He pleaded in between tears.

Bakura just smiled and shook his head. How could he live with Ryou after all that he did? "No. I ain't your yami anymore. I have no reason to live with you."

"But you said I was your hikari in your heart!" Ryou let his tears run out freely, hoping to capture more of Bakura's concern. Besides, he needn't have to hold it any longer.

"You are." Bakura said with a smile. Then the smile faded as he looked away. "But you said you hated me, didn't you?" 

Ryou shook his head and threw himself onto his yami, swinging his arms aroud his neck and burying his face into the soft locks of Bakura's hair. "No! I don't hate you! Never did, nor will I ever do! I love you with all my heart… although the love was buried deep within…"

Ryou looked up into the brown eyes that were very much like his own. Ryou blinked his tears out, as he slowly tiptoed up to reach the height of his yami. He slowly lowered his face onto Bakura's, so close that their lips brushed. Ryou pressed his lips onto Bakura's. He kept his lips there, waiting for Bakura to devour them completely.

Bakura squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself to enjoy the kiss as less as possible. He wanted to, needed to push him away. He _had_ to. Up his arms went, trying to push Ryou away. But the feelings, the emotions, the sensations… they pulled him back. Was this what love had made him into? Love, plain love, has turned the Thief King Yami Bakura into a love-sick weakling!

Yami Bakura was not made to love, Bakura told himself. His past has shown him clearly that he was born to be alone, born to have no one caring for him. And all those years in the ring, they were years that he was all alone in a void, cold and covered by eternal darkness. He was meant to be alone, unloved and unloving. 

Yet he loves and is loved by such mortal named Ryou.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

AWWW!! They kissed! Finally! Yesh! Only 3 more chapters to go! Alright, lets answer some reviews…

**Ancient Angel**: ^^;; Yah, I don't think Bakura knows the signs of love yet! Maybe because he's too dumb. (Bakura: HEY! =\ )

**Ir0n M0usy**: =D Romance… Yup, gotta love it!! *hugs romance* And of course things will get better! ^^;;

**Kaelas**: XD *drools along thinking of Bakura*

**Dragon Sword**: D Hentai thoughts comes out once in a while, ne? *mental image of Bakura with Ryou…* ^^;;

**YumiYa**: Thankyouz! They will be together soon!

**TheUnlovedOutcast**: Um,, *double checks* Oh yah! Hehe, Idiotic Idiot… *laughs insanely at herself*

**FeArLeSs-Kaitie**: ^^;; Sorry,, It took me a loooong time to update. There will be a happy chappie soon! Rhymes, ne? Happy chappie happy chappie… *goes on for hours*

**Sage Kaley**: D Lets go get the ring together!! *jumps into water*

**phwee? yami hobo**: ^^;; Cute?

**Grace**: Alright! I'll email you right now… 

**Dark Millenia**: Don't worry! I'll get it back for them! *jumps into river to get ring* XD I'm kidding… ^^

**Dreamsprite**: XD *laughs at Kura* someone said you were MEAN! (Bakura: -__-)

**Queen of Eternal Darkness**: Don't worry! I will!

**Lord R**: XD I will!

**Faia Ookami**: Hell yah! D Let's go teach them a lesson! *grabs iron chair* XD

**SilverTheBat**: =) I hope this was a fast enough update… =\

**Baku_is_moi**: YES! I AGREE! ^^;; Kura looks sexy in anything! Especially NOTHING!! Ok, nevermind. 

**citcat n Skittles**: =)

**The Chaotic Ones**: ^^;; I'm not really planning to put seto and jou in the story.. =\ Gomen!! 

Almost 20 reviews… *wipes tears* LETS ALL CLAP FOR MY REVIEWERS!! XD 


	11. Chapter 11: True Thoughts

^______^ Dum Dum Dum!! I'm updating! -___- It's about time anyways. Oh, and thanks for ALL the reviews!!! They kept me writing, you know. XD 

Bakura: -__- Damn. Then DON'T review!!!! You don't want her to keep writing!! 

Ryou: Why not?

Bakura: Because, I ALMOST DIED FR—

Shhh!! *gags him* XD They weren't supposed to know that… yet. *weak smile* Hehe, unexpected surprise at the end. Just plots of the story… remember, this is the second last chapter before the epilogue! *dances around* ^^

Bakura + Ryou: - -" … *walks away*

…Fine!! I'll continue on the story!!! D

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

In the end, Bakura managed to pushed Ryou off of him. He glared at Ryou accusingly. "Don't you touch me."

Ryou's eyes were still with watered with tears. Tilting his head to the side and biting his lips, he shook his head. "Why can't you give in? Bakura… you know what you want."

"What I want? What I want is for _you_ to shut up!" Bakura spat, although his heart lurched—A sign of his honesty questioning him.

Ryou sighed, his eyes closed. "Why can't you try to accept it? Admit what your heart feels!"

Bakura glared at him. "And what do _you_ know about how my heart feels?"

"I know," Ryou whispered softly. "I know how you feel… Bakura, we love each other, don't we? Admit it! Even though we are literally not dark and light anymore, we still are in heart! Once two halves of a whole, _always_ two halves of a whole. It's a fact, and nothing can change that!! It's all up to you whether you think of it this way or not!!"

"I don't care!" Bakura heard himself yell. How could Ryou have known so much?

Ryou sighed. "Yami… put down the pride. I know… I know tomb robbers don't usually care about others, and I know you lived a hard life… but what does that have to do with loving me?"

"Who said I… _loved_ you?" Bakura drawled. Again, his heart lurched, his honesty questioning himself.

Ryou shook his head slightly. "Nevermind… We've gone this far… but nothing I do can help you…"

"Who said I wanted your help?" Bakura said, eyeing Ryou furiously.

Ryou gaped at the offending yami. "…I don't understand why I even _like_ you! There is just no love within you! No love, not even a single bit. You don't even want to be loved! Are you even capable of love?!"

Bakura stared at Ryou. "Yes, I don't want to be loved. This is me. _Me_. Nothing can change me. And if you don't like it, _deal with it_. I do things my way, and I believe my ways are the best. And you should be glad I _am_ being myself, instead of pretending to be someone else that I ain't!"

He gasped for air, before calming down a bit. Then Bakura glared at the speechless Ryou, who seemed to be taken back a bit for what Bakura had said. Despite the fact that Ryou seemed frightened, Bakura continued his speech. 

"But never, _ever_ assume what you don't know. What if I don't want to show my love? Don't you say I have no love. Wrong, Ryou. Never, EVER assume that."

In the end, Ryou was pinned onto the wall, Bakura staring into his eyes. Ryou gulped, as the two shared a silence. His tears rolled down silently, but no sniffling or snuffling came from Ryou. Bakura then shook his head before speaking once more. "Hikari… Ryou, leave me alone. Please…"

"No. NO." Ryou said instantly, with no second thoughts. He shook his head furiously at Bakura.

"What do you want from me?!" Bakura yelled. "My b—"

He was cut off by Ryou capturing his lips tenderly. This time, Bakura squeezed his eyes shut but finally returned the kiss, chastely, but enough to satisfy Ryou. 

Ryou smiled as they parted, but with Bakura looking away. "You see, yami? That was love. _Love_."

Bakura snorted. "Love? I'd take it as pity. _Pity_. Pity for you, waiting so long for this… _love _to be returned, but I doubt on how all the lingering can really pay off."

Ryou sniffed loudly. "Yami… how can you be so cold? _So_ cold. So cold that you don't seem to care about the people around you…"

Bakura scowled at him. "Then why bother _loving_ me? Am I worth this much? Why can't you just hate me, leave me alone, _for once_? I've done so much… so much that hurt you immensely. And yet you _still_ stick to me. Why can't you go cling to someone else? With your pretty face, anyone would be glad to _love_ you."

"Unlike you." Ryou simple said, shaking his head at the yami. 

"Pfft. Like I said before. You don't like it, _deal with it_." Bakura said at once, walking away from Ryou. He has nothing more to say to the boy. Of course, of course he cared about Ryou. But they've gone this far, this far to the end. Nothing, just nothing can stop him now. He's come this far, walked down miles and miles of the road… only to turn back and retreat when he's came halfway? Never.

Sure, Ryou was everything. Ryou… he was the _only_ one who could soften his hearts. He knew that when he was under Ryou's gaze, under his warm smile, Bakura was helpless. Melting by that smile, that gaze, that… boy. 

There was so much that Bakura wanted to know. Ryou himself was a puzzle, never can Bakura solve all the mysteries behind him. No one, _no one_ could ever soften him up when he was angry. No one, except Ryou. Only by a little innocence of his, and Bakura can feel himself falling for that wee bit of etherealness. That was the specialty of Ryou. Nothing can replace his innocence, nor him.

Lost in his own thoughts, Bakura wasn't aware of his surroundings. He crossed the street slowly, with his hands in his pocket. 

Then, a sudden yell snapped Bakura to life. "YAAAMI!!!!" Bakura turned, it was Ryou's voice. He paused, staring at what was zooming towards him.

A grey sports car, approaching him with such great speed. Bakura could only stand at his spot, eyes widening. His feet suddenly turned limp, as the car ran closer, closer, unable to stop. 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

*dodges rotten veggies, tomatoes, eggs, carrots, etc*  ___

This. Was. Really. Bad. ___ Awfully short! And I left it there. Right there. O___o;; But I'll make it up to you all! I will! Promise! Next chapter would be the end, right before the epilogue. It would be the final confessions!! ^^ I already have BIG plans…

Forgive me, minna-san! For if you killed me, there would be no more chapters!! *weak smile* 

Thanks to: 

**Ancient Angel**-Oo;; I don't write like Shakespeare, do I!?!?

**The Phoenix**: XD I don't really think I can do that in two chapters. Maybe in another fic?

**Dragon Sword**: ^___^ Thankies! And, um… about the more fluff part… -____-

**Duet Maxwell**: ^^ *thinks of Bakura in leather* Hm,, hot, isn't he? *thinks of Bakura in nothing at all* UMMMMMM *washes away thought* … He-Heh… *weak smile*  
**Faia Ookami**: Hm… I say, ILL GO GET PATRICIA!! (I would never really hurt my Kura. XD) *chases her around with iron chair* Damn, she sure can run! Oh, and I read the story!! ^^ I reviewed, too! XD

**Molly-chan the Anime/game fan**: *gulps* Does this mean, I'm going to get ambushed by Ryou/Bakura fans now…? *looks around nervously* Um… 

**ShadowCatLeader**: Did you mean, LEMON!? O___o;; Um…. About that… …

**Chynne Tsukiyono**: *is flattered* XD I really, really don't think it's a good fic, but… XD  
**Kaelas**: Next chapter! XD They would be together. Promise.

**Queen of Eternal Darkness**: Arigatou!! ^^ 

**Pharaoh's Queen**: ^__^ Yami/Hikari pairings are really, really enjoyable! You should go read more. XD

**Sage Kaley**: Yah! I read it! ^^ Really, really good so far. You should update chapter 2! Who knows, maybe it would turn out to be better than this one… ^^

**Dark Millenia**: No worries! XD I only _read_ lemons… no writing experiences so far! Oo;; (And am I of age to read them? No. XP XP)

**TheUnlovedOutcast**: Save it onto a .html and all your _…_ stuff will turn into italics!! ^^

**VampssAmby10210**: ^^ Arigatou!

**Dawn**: Yay! *hugs kirby* ^^ Thankewz!!

**B0nB0nCaTz**: &___& Um,, are you _sure_ it's the sweetest fic of B/R? *is flattered* I mean,, there are LOTS better than this one!! 

**Carmen**: ^^ Thankies!

**Midnight-Fire**: ^___^ *is flattered* Thankyou!!! Wuvz you!! *huggles*  
**Kewie**: ^___^ THANKYOUZ!! *flushes* I'm not a genius! In fact, *walks off cliff* O__O;; UM.. XD XD

**Tsukasa Ishtar**: O___o;; Phew! I wrote more, so… please don't hunt me!! *squeals*  
**citcat n Skittles**: DUH! XD 

**Ir0n M0usy**: ^__^ *is extremely flattered* I feel so loved!! XD Well, I _hope_ I could continue this ever… but readers will start killing me for not letting Ryou and Bakura to be together. -___- I mean,, *checks reviews* UM… *gulps* I don't think they want to see them getting separated… again. 

**Cherry Drop**: Well… *imagines Bakura nude* UM..   

**Princess Razu**: XD Thankies!!

**The Chaotic Ones**: Arigatou!! ^^

Once more, SORRY FOR THE UGLY CHAPTER!! I promise to make it up to you all in the next chapter. Await for it!!


	12. Chapter 12 Miracle of Love

Chapter 12

HUZA! Chapter 12! ^^ I'm glad that no one killed me… But I tell you,, there is sad parts in this chapter! So… please be patient, because, in the end… they WILL be together!! ^^ Thanks for all the reviews, minna-san! ^^ Anyways, 'nuff said! ENJOY~

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

_There was a grey sports car, approaching him with such great speed. Bakura could only stand at his spot, eyes widening. His feet suddenly turned limp, as the car ran closer, closer, unable to stop…_

"YAMI!!" Ryou shouted, and ran to his yami as fast as his legs could carry him. With all his energy, Ryou pushed the frozen yami away with such force that caused Bakura to stumble sideways and fall.

The car's wheels screeched, just right after it hit Ryou. The force threw him a few meters into the air, and onto the ground underneath. Ryou's head hit the pavement, knocking him half-conscious.

And Bakura just sat there, on the ground, watching the whole scene. He was frozen in his spot, as silent tears made their way out of his eyes; his eye dyelines smudged up with the incoming flow of water.

The driver, and along with a few people, rushed hastily to the injured Ryou. Bakura, however, remained calm and firm, strolling over to Ryou. He forcefully shoved the people back with both hands, and knelt down beside Ryou.

The boy somehow regained the little consciousness he had left, and stared up at the striking watered eyes of his yami. "Ya…mi… …koi…"

Bakura shook his head calmly, although his heart felt maybe even more painful than Ryou's. "Ryou… tell me why do did this. Tell me. NOW."

Ryou smiled, as his eyes burst into a fountain of tears. "Because… if you… died… I have no will to live… But… if _I_ died… it will make no difference to you…"

He smiled once more, before letting his wary eyes shut into a rest. Bakura began losing his temper, shaking his head furiously.

"No… no… NO!!!" He yelled, just as the ambulance arrived.

Bakura stood there, watching Ryou being taken away. His hikari, his light, his aibou, his love, his Ryou…

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

The room smelled horrible. And his hikari lied there, bandaged and all, right in front of him. Bakura walked over to the hikari slowly, wiping the tears in his eyes with his sleeve. Ryou lain there, eyes closed and his mouth partly opened. 

Bakura didn't understand what the doctor said. The doctor only explained about something with a comb (A/N: It's a coma, baka. ^^), and the chances of Ryou waking up. Bakura didn't care about that whatsoever. All he wants is his Ryou to wake up.

Bakura just knelt there beside the bed, looking _up_ at his hikari. Ryou had been too much looked down upon by him. He felt a strong guilt lurching in his heart, a deep remorse that burned through his chest. 

Ryou could die. Unlike him, Ryou was a mortal. There were chances of which Ryou could not keep himself up, and faints into the darkness of death. But Bakura would not allow those chances to occur. Ryou would not die. No, he would not. Ryou was stronger than that. _Way_ stronger.

Bakura suddenly realized how brave, how strong Ryou really was. All the beatings done to him at first… Ryou didn't need them. He was strong in his heart. The _real_ weak one was all along, himself, Yami Bakura. How bitterly ironic that is… 

His hikari had sacrificed himself for Bakura. And did he deserve this pain, this hurt? Hell no. Again and again, Ryou suffered _for_ him. And again and again, Bakura rejected the boy. 

How could he? Yami Bakura laughed weakly at himself. All the time he thought that his ways were _always_ the best, he thought that his actions were _always_ the most idealistic and thoughtful, and that he was _always_ right and _never_ wrong. Heh, how very wrong he is now…

Bakura lowered himself over Ryou, gazing at the boy's face. Ryou was just… beautiful. Nothing can compare to this pureness. 

"Wake up, my hikari… my love…" Bakura whispered, his forehead resting on Ryou's. But the other boy remained silent. Bakura captured Ryou's lips gently, his tears rolling onto Ryou's face as well.

That's it. Bakura stood up, and wiped his tears away. "I'll be back, my hikari."

He walked out of the hospital.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Bakura stood on the bridge, remembering the events that occurred just a few days ago…

"Of course I do! I hate you, I hate everything about you!" Ryou shouted, unable to control himself.

_  
…Bakura threw the ring to the ground. "From now on, we aren't connected or bonded in any way. I suppose this is what you wanted…"_ __

Bakura stared at the water depths of the lake, shaking his head at the flashback. Regret rushed up from his heart and spread over his body in a friction of a second, burning his every part of the body with a deep pain. 

Bakura could think no more. He jumped over the fence, and into the depths of the lake. 

A few people around him gasped in surprise, eyebrow raised at Bakura. But like he cared.

The Sennen Ring… he and Ryou's only treasure. He would search. He would never rest until he finds it. Non-stop, day and night. It was all that he could do for Ryou…

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Bakura returned into the room, his hand grasped around a golden object. Slowly walking over to Ryou, he leaned down and kissed the boy tenderly.

"Ryou… it's me." Bakura said, one hand still clasped around the golden object, the other one around Ryou's hand tightly. "I know you may never forgive me for what I've done… And you have every single right to do so. Hate me, hikari. I never deserved your love. 

"You were one-of-a-kind, my hikari. Although I've failed to realize this specialness of you until it was too late…" He trailed off, letting his flow of tears pour. "I finally understood what it was like to be you… to be _trying_ to deal with such a stupid and stubborn yami… And I regret it, Ryou. I really do. All the time when I called you a weakling… Heh… Who's the weakling now? I can't even protect my hikari, but have my hikari protect _me_. _You_ are the strong one, Ryou. Strong, and _way_ stronger than I'll ever be…

"I don't know if you'd ever forgive me for my hungriness over pride, Ryou… But I'll make it up to you. I will. All those times when the words of my mouth sliced you in half… pride. It was pride. I hated to put down my pride, and admit that I… loved you… I still don't deserve you, my Ryou… but let me try, try to change myself. Let me love you, Ryou… Don't you leave me now. Give me a chance to love you!"

Bakura knew he sounded like an idiot, but like he cared. It was the truth, the truth that he hid for so long. Bakura continued to gaze at Ryou, although unable to spot the single teardrop down Ryou's face. Bakura leaned over, and gently pressed his lips onto Ryou's forehead.

Ryou stirred suddenly, and Bakura stared wide-eyed. "Ryou? Hikari?"

"Ba…Bakura…" Ryou whispered, opening his bleary eyes. He sat up slightly, and smiled instantly at Bakura's face staring at him. Bakura's eyes were shining with tears of delight, and he reached over and pressed his lips passionately onto Ryou's

The force pushed him back down onto the bed, as Ryou giggled slightly and returned Bakura's kiss. Then he reached up and wrapped his arms around his yami, only to feel that Bakura's clothes were soaking wet. 

When they parted, both were breathing deeply from the lack of air. Bakura just smirked to himself, before gazing back at his hikari. "Ryou, never, _ever_ save me again…"

Ryou just smiled happily. "Yami… why are you all wet?"

Bakura smiled, and reached over to the nightstand beside the bed. There, he picked up a golden object, and held it up for Ryou to see.

Ryou's eyes widened, as he swallowed at the sight of the object—the Millenium Ring.

"Yami… how did you get one… that looked just like the same…?"

Bakura laughed, and reached over to tie the ripped string into a knot around Ryou's neck. When he was done, Bakura opened the mental link.

// This is _our_ ring, _hikari_, I did not get another object to replace it. // Bakura said mentally to Ryou, who was once again, truly his hikari.

Ryou squealed in complete happiness and threw his arms around the yami once more, burying his face into the yami's hair. / Yami… you actually jumped into the lake, to get this back for me…? /

// What else could I do for you, my Ryou? // Bakura said, grinning at Ryou. 

Ryou bit his lip playfully, and flushed. "Yami… the words you say before I woke up… Were they true…?"

"No, it's as fake as a 3-dollar bill." Bakura smirked at Ryou's instant change of expression. "Of course it's true, you baka."

Bakura smacked Ryou's head playfully, and Ryou laughed and hit him back. The two went on for a fight, and in the end, Ryou end up being on the floor, and Bakura on top of him.

"Ow… that hurt," Ryou said, rubbing the area that he landed with. He then looked up, to see Bakura's face right before him, and Ryou smiled and leaned up slightly to deliver a small peck on his lips. 

"I love you, yami." Ryou whispered. Bakura chuckled.

"I love you too." Bakura said, and started to kiss Ryou once more. Just then, the door of the hospital room opened, to reveal a pair of look-a-like leather-clads. 

"I'm worried about Ryou." The voice of Malik Ishtar said to the person beside him, not paying attention to what was on the floor.

"He'll be—" Marik Ishtar stopped abruptly as he spot the pair of albinos on the ground, staring up at him and Malik.

Malik followed Marik's gaze and his eyes fell upon the other pair. His jaw dropped, but he quickly closed it. "Well, what have we got here? A pair of dark and light making out."

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

The next morning, Bakura awoke to find white around him. A familiar scent spread its way to his nose.

"Ryou." He mumbled, and lifted up Ryou's head, which was originally buried to his chest. His hikari was soundlessly asleep, apparently quite happy, too. Bakura smiled, and leaned over to give a small peck to Ryou's face. 

Ryou stirred and woke, smiling at the sight of his yami. He yawned slightly, rubbing his eyes. (A/N: Adorable! ^^) "Good morning, yami!"

"Hello, Ryou." Bakura smiled back, pressing Ryou even closer to him. Ryou wrapped his arms around the yami, and once more bury his face onto Bakura's chest.

"Yami, promise me one thing?" Ryou mumbled. "Never let go of me."

Bakura chuckled. "Never, _ever_ let go of you. I love you, and always will. Forever and ever. _Beyond_ forever and ever."

Together they lay, Bakura and Ryou, dark and light, yami and hikari.    

+* _Owari _*+

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

*Sigh* That was the end. I know I said there was going to be an epilogue, but I think this is the perfect ending. *smiles* So, I'm glad you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! ^____^ 

*sniff* I feel so sad to have to part with this story,, it was my first fanfic posted ever, and it hurts to see it go… So, Goodbye, YamixHikari! *blows nose loudly* ='D

Arigatou to ALL of my reviewers! You all kept me writing, y'know? XD XD Seriously, if no one reviewed, I don't think I would continue this story. ^_____^

So, thanks to: Misty Magic, S. A. Bonasi, Harpie138, Lord R, Vada via cretino, Jay Kamiya, AngelicMouseGirl, Faia Ookami, Empress Faria, dark faerie11, Jimbiny Lupin-Wood, Morgana3, Jay Kamiya, citcat n Skittles, Sage Kaley, Sarina Fannel, Maria Christina, purplechaos04, Chibi B, rogue solus, Mizu, kyrbri, Tasan15, Ancient Angel, angel of anarKy, Sakura, Dawn, Green Eyes Silver Dragon, Queen of Eternal Darkness, Ir0n M0usy, Illumimi, Kaelas, Setos Little Kitten, Dragon Sword, FeArLeSs-Kaitie, Violettegal345, cHibIluVeR, StrawberryPocky, The Chaotic Ones, YumiYa, TheUnlovedOutcast, phwee? yami hobo, grace, Dark Millenia, dreamsprite, SilverTheBat, Baku_is_moi, Phoenix II, Duet Maxwell, Molly-chan the Anime/game fan, ShadowCatLeader, Lady Eos, Pharaoh's Queen, Cherry Drop, VampssAmby10210, B0nB0nCaTz, Carmen, Midnight-Chaos-Flame, Kewie, Tsukasa Ishtar, Princess Razu, anon, AnimeFan13, malik no aibou, Mariks Chaos Goddess, DarkSoul4, Bakuraluva, Aisling Kaiba, darkdragon32   

*breathing heavily from lack of breath*… Anyways, I figured that if you would still want to contact me after this story, go ahead and prod me with an email! You can find it on my profile.  ^___^ Or, talk to me on MSN. XP I _love_ to chat. Hehe! 

VampssAmby10210: XD Sorry for making it so sad… *sniff* But I hope you'll like it!

Molly-chan the Anime/game fan: Yes, Ryou is alright now! XD No more poor Ryou. ^^

phwee? yami hobo: ^^ Thanks! You know, everytime I see your name,, I laugh. Yami hobo? Oo;; XD

Kewie: Um… Passed out? Oo;; Need anything? Antibiotics? Aspirins? 

Queen of Eternal Darkness: You might not think this is good… but yah. XP

Kaelas: *gasps* Omg! I think SN can read my mind! He/She knows that Ryou is going to save Bakura… Oo;; Impressive! XD

Faia Ookami: YESH! *holds up peace sign* Victory! Patricia is deafeated. =) Oh,, and about the iron chair… -____- So-called 'iron', but its actually plastic. Ugh… V___V;;

Cherry Drop: XD XD You are *SO* smart! ^____^ Yes, Ryou _did_ risk his life to save Bakura. This happens A LOT in TVs… so, um, it wasn't that suspicious. -____-

Sage Kaley: ^____^ Yah, I love your ficcie! You should update, you know. XP Of course Bakura won't die. Never! He has Ryou. =D And that is all he needs. Ryou. XP

Anon: ^^ Thanks!

Ancient Angel: ____ *is so very flattered* Too much compliments… XD XD Anyways, Thankyou! 

AnimeFan1: Thanks! ^-^

malik no aibou: ^___^ Yah, Ryou saved the day! XD XD He's always ever so sweet. ^^

Mariks Chaos Goddess: *sweatdrops* Ugh… XD XD Sorry,, there was such temptation of doing cliffys… so… XD XD Can't resist! And about the Malik and Marik stuff, I really am not certain. If you check other fanfics, most says Malik is the hikari and Marik is the yami. But in the TV, its different… 

citcat n Skittles: HELL NO! XD Bakura's not going to get killed. Never! Not under my hands, at least. XP

DarkSoul4: ^____^ Yesh! Did you expect Ryou to save Bakura…? Hm? XD

Bakuraluva: XD XD That was hilarious! Well, it seems like Hikari saved Yami. XD

Ir0n M0usy: LOL! XD XD You always make me laugh. And um, *cough* I love you too,, but not in THAT kinda way. Oo;; Oh, feel free to prod me with an email, ne? XD

Dark Millenia: ^____^ No, Ryou didn't die. Phew! XD XD

Aisling Kaiba: Nope, nope. From now on, they wont fight! XD XD Thankyou, anyways. ^^

darkdragon32: XD Well.. unexpectedly, _Ryou_ gets to the hospital… XD *cracks* Evil authoress, ne? XD

Once again, good bye to everyone! I _might_ post up another BxR ficcie… so look out for it! I also might change my name,, since fanfiction.net has the name thingy… =\ So, whenever you want to find me,, just look up with YamixHikari, and you'll find me! ^^ 

Story Published on June 1st, 2003, Completed on August 7th, 2003. XD


End file.
